Girl Trouble
by Orlando-Gurl-2004
Summary: Sesshoumaru finds a wife, has a child, and gets his butt kicked by her, as always, fighting Inuyasha. So far, no one can beat the wife, Hitomi.
1. Default Chapter

ïïïïï ïïïïïïïïº  
ïï ïïïïïï ïïï ïïïïïïïïï ïïïï ïï¯ï¶ï¥ï²ïº  
ïïïïïïïï ï±  
ïïïïï ïïïïïïïïïïïº  
ïï¡ï´ï©ï®ï§ïºï ïïï­ï±ï³  
Arigato (thanks)  
Arigatougouzaimasu (thank you very much)  
(Inuyasha is red, kagome is green and Kikyou is blue Miroku's color is  
purple) (If letters are smaller than usual then it means that their whispering.)  
  
Chapter 1: MINE!!!  
"HE'S MINE" Kikyou yelled, as they threw rock's and dirt at each other  
"HE'S MINE!" screamed Kagome, throwing some more rocks back at Kikyou.  
As Inuyasha watched this he started laughing and he was enjoying this immensely.  
"I SAW HIM FIRST" Kikyou yelled back, as she throws another rock at Kagome.  
"HE LIKE'S ME MORE THAN YOU SO NAH" Kagome screamed.  
"O.k. ... your point being...?"Kikyou said back.  
"My point being he like's me more so he's mine!!!?" Kagome said back.  
"Ya know what" Kikyou said as she started to calm down, "lets be friends instead" she held out her hand to shake.  
Kagome hesitated while she started to growl.  
Inuyasha looks at them wondering if their gonna start the comedy again so he can laugh some more.  
  
"Fine he's yours" Kikyou said.  
  
Kagome hesitates and smile's and shake's Kikyou's hand. "o.k. Truce?"  
"Truce" Kikyou said.  
"Want some candy?" Kagome asked Kikyou. She holds out some smartie's.  
Kikyou tilt's her head and wonders what this 'candy' thing is then takes the candy and examines it very closely." O.k." Kikyou said,  
And Kagome handed her the smarties,"It's called candy, you eat them, do you know what sugar and honey is?" Kagome asked.  
"Yeah I know what honey is" Kikyou said,  
"Well sugar is a lot like honey it's mainly the same thing. Try it, its actually really good" Kagome said.  
Kikyou start's to pull on the end's of the rapper and therefore...made it twist, "I am fascinated by this rapper as you call it" Kikyou said in a fascinated voice.  
"Arigatougouzaimasu. Want some noodles"? Kagome asked.  
  
"YES, Arigato, Arigato, Arigato, and did I mention Arigato?" Inuyasha said.  
  
Kagome prepared three instant noodles, one for Kikyou, one for Inuyasha and one for herself, and everyone but Kagome ate the noodles hysterically.  
  
"Inu will you PLEASE SHUT UP!!! If you don't we'll have to use a couple seal arrows on you" both Kagome and Kikyou said at once because of Inuyasha's slurping. Inuyasha finished his noodles and then got up and stretched.  
"Don't call me 'inu'." He told them.  
And for his ignorance kagome shoots him with a seal arrow in the butt.  
"Why'd you shoot him there? He's not going to like that when he wakes up. I know exactly what he's going to say." Kikyou told her, though happy at her choice.  
"I don't care, he has to be just a little nice around me and the three reasons" Kagome told her, smiling.  
"What are the reasons?" Kikyou asked.  
"#1:because it's a test to see if he likes me though all this. #2:because I didn't know where else to shoot him since you already shot him once in the chest. And #3: because I'm just plain mean." Kagome told her, again smiling.  
"I heard that and I have something to say, I HATE YOU ALL!!" Inuyasha yelled at them.  
"Yes we love you too." Kikyou said to him.  
"Did you hear what I said inu?" Kagome asked.  
"I told you not to call me "inu" and no I didn't hear all of it, but I heard from three on!!" Inuyasha said.  
"Um... Kikyou where are your little dragon thingies? Because I'd like to see what inu has too say and what's in his mind about us." Kagome said thoughtfully.  
Kikyou called the dragons and when they get there she pointed at Inuyasha and the dragons went to Inuyasha and started to read his mind and Inuyasha gets a headache.  
  
"Ahh headache ahh, ahh, ahh, ahh" Inuyasha screamed his head off.  
  
"Oh shush inu, it will go away in a minute, besides I want to know how you feel about Kikyou and I. And it's only a tiny headache." Kagome said annoyingly  
"No please don't there very personal" Inuyasha pleaded  
"Ohh very personal thoughts! I love VERY personal thoughts." Kikyou said with excitement  
The dragons stopped reading his mind and went to Kikyou for  
instructions. Kikyou told the dragons to tell Kagome first and then tell  
Kikyou the news since Kagome was more involved than she was.  
"O.k. Let's see the show. Inu hates your guts, sorry but it's true, he likes me more than I want him too, he wants me to have some kids for him and to marry him, he already tried to get me pregnant so I need to check on that...and inu...I HATE YOU" Kagome yelled angrily at Inuyasha  
With that the dragons came over and told her she's pregnant.  
"Your pregnant?!?" then the dragons came over and told her she's  
pregnant with Miroku's child. "Aaahhhhhhh!!!!!! NOT MIROKU!!! PLEASE  
NOT THAT PERVERTED FREAK!!!" Kikyou said, and so she started screaming  
and running everywhere hysterically to try and forget.  
And inu screamed, "Make her stop Kagome, PLEASE!" while holding his  
ears.  
"Kikyou calm down, I've got a idea." Kagome told them.  
"You do? YES THANK YOU!!" Inuyasha said.  
"It's not about to make her stop running and screaming very soon"  
Kagome told him.  
"Dagnabbit, I HATE YOU" Inuyasha screamed at her.  
Kikyou stopped running and screaming but was still shaking. "What  
is your idea?"  
"YES, I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU!!!" Inuyasha said and he  
started kissing Kagome hysterically all over.  
"Is he kissing me or am I dreaming and my idea was..." shot Inuyasha  
with a seal arrow. "We turn half-demon if it will do a lot of good  
towards guys. Was he kissing me or was I going crazy? I must have been  
going crazy." Kagome asked dazedly.  
"Your idea is good and I think he was kissing you" she pulled out a  
circular jewel "think this will help?" Kikyou gave the jewel to Kagome.  
"Yeah that'll be fine. Shikon No Tama, I wish Kikyou and I were half-  
demon." And by that time, Kagome and Kikyou were already transformed to  
half-demon.  
"WOW, Kagome you were cute before but now you're just..." licks one of  
his fingers and put it too Kagome's arm..."smoking" Inuyasha said stupidly.  
"Um...inu are you okay? You're acting very strange." Kagome asked while  
they watched Inuyasha drool over herself.  
"Wha...yeah I'm fine...I'm great, who wouldn't be with someone like you  
around? You would have to be stupid not to be like I am right now,"  
Inuyasha said stupidly yet again.  
"Inu?" Kagome asked.  
"Yeah Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.  
"Your scaring me big time so can you please stop that?" Kagome said as  
more of a demand.  
"O.k. my love" Inuyasha said while drooling.  
"Ahh I told you to stop!!!" she screamed at Inuyasha for scaring her  
again. "Now I'm going to go to bed although i have no idea where I'm  
going to sleep and also sleep on for a pillow"  
"Uh oh you shouldn't have said that" Kikyou said matter of factly.  
"You can sleep on me and use me as a pillow" Inuyasha said  
"Told ya you shouldn't have said that" Kikyou told her friend.  
  
"I don't really mind cause right now I am really tired, but I guess when I wake up we can at least start to build a house to live in so we won't have to sleep either in the woods or in someone else's house." Kagome said sleepily.  
  
"I'll build a house while you sit down after you get some rest." Inuyasha told kagome excitedly. "Oh man, your going to sleep with...no wait...on Inuyasha? Man you must really like him" Kikyou said confused. "He's okay," Kagome said as she watched Inu try to hold back the tears because of what he thought she thinks of him. Don't worry and STOP CRYING, I can't stand to see you crying because of me. I really like you. Inu, I like you a lot so can you please stop crying?" "You like him more than just a part of the gang now?" Kikyou said. " That's surprising " "You like me? YES! This is more than I could ever think possible." Inuyasha said. "Yes I like like him...um...Kikyou could you possibly go out of sight or hearing so I can talk to inu privately?" Kagome asked. "You sure cause I sure ain't?" Kikyou asked. "Please?" Kagome asked pleadingly. "You want to talk to me privately? Man I must really be moving up in your book." Inuyasha said.  
"O.k." Kikyou said hesitantly.  
"Thanks. And to answer your question inu, yes." Kagome told them.  
"YES! YES! YES!" while Inuyasha started yelling this, Kikyou jumped off.  
  
"Inu what I wanted to say that Kikyou had to leave for was that...I Love You" Kagome told him.  
"Are you kidding? This seems to good to be real." Inuyasha was just moments away from fainting and if he hadn't heard Kagome's next word's he wouldn't have recovered.  
"It's true, I really do love you if you want I can get the dragons over here and they can tell you my true feelings they've already read my mind." Kagome told the surprised dog demon.  
"Yes I have to know" and he watched her bring them over and told him. "WOW" he said as they hugged and Kagome fell asleep in Inuyasha's arms after they hugged. "Uh...Kagome? You fell asleep didn't you? Thought so." And he sets her down on the ground and lay's down with her. "Ahh."  
Next month "Inu would you please let me help you've been doing everything by yourself ever since we found out about me." Kagome asked madly.  
"NO! You sit there and relax." Inuyasha commanded. "I command it of thee."  
"PLEASE? PLEASE? PLEASE?" Kagome pleaded.  
"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!" Inuyasha said forcefully.  
"LET ME HELP OR I SWEAR I'LL SAY IT, I SWEAR I WILL!" Kagome threatened.  
"Sorry, BUT STAY THERE!" then he went outside to cut some wood for the house and Kagome started to fix him some food. "Kagome I thought I told you to SIT DOWN!" Inuyasha said as he came back in.  
"I was just making you some food." Kagome said innocently.  
"I TOLD YOU TO SIT!" Inuyasha yelled at her.  
"ALL I HAD TO DO WAS POUR THIS IN A BOWL." Kagome yelled, still acting innocent.  
"YEAH BUT YOU BROUGHT IT OUT HERE TO THE LIVING ROOM!" Inuyasha said, turning as red as his kimono with anger.  
"O.K. YOUR POINT BEING? I'VE BEEN COOPED UP IN THIS HOUSE FOR 1 AND ½ MONTHS! AND I DON'T WANT TO SIT ANY..."  
  
PLOP  
  
"YES, I STILL GOT IT!" Kagome said happily. "What is it?" He asked as his curiosity started to take over.  
"You should like it, it's called...DOG FOOD." Kagome told him.  
"Are you calling me a dog?" Inuyasha commanded  
"Yes since that what you are!!!" Kagome said.  
"DON'T CALL ME A DOG YOU #!ING WOMAN!" Inuyasha yelled at her.  
"I WILL IF I WANT TO AND DON'T YOU USE THAT KIND OF LANUAGE WITH ME I'M YOUR WIFE and I have right since YOU DID THIS TO ME!" Kagome said.  
"ARE YOU TALKING TO ME!?!" Inuyasha said.  
"DO YOU SEE ANYONE ELSE HERE? I DON'T THINK SO!" Kagome screamed.  
"WHAT ABOUT YOU?" Inuyasha spat back.  
"Other than me then, I DON'T THINK SO!" Kagome said with menace.  
"You better not talk to me like that or tonight I'll take care of you big time!" Inuyasha said.  
Kagome started to laugh at this. "Inu, three things 1: I just went human last night so I don't go human for another month, 2: I'm half demon, and 3:you go human tonight." "I do?" Inuyasha asked, scared and confused. "Yes" Kagome smiled. "Uh Oh...I'm in trouble." Inuyasha stated. "O yes, you are in trouble." Kagome told him.  
"Uh...Kagome? Could you please not do anything drastic?" Inuyasha pleaded  
"I don't know, the way you were acting, but maybe." Kagome told the hoping yokai.  
"Hey...you guys already fighting?" Kikyou asked.  
"Why hello Inuyasha, Kagome, how are you doing?" Miroku bowed.  
"Not so great." Inuyasha said softly  
"Just fine for both of us. Inuyasha should be able to live through tonight...possibly...if I'm nice enough." Kagome told them all.  
"Got in a tight spot with Kagome eh?" Miroku asked in an experienced voice. "Oh yeah, you'd better believe it." Inuyasha told his hoshi (Monk) friend.  
"I'll come by tomorrow just to make sure your ok, if your not then Kagome can always come to me." Miroku told him.  
"He'll live most definitely." Kagome said nervously.  
"Dangit." Miroku said very softly.  
"I heard that Miroku, so don't get any ideas." Inuyasha told him.  
"No kiddin." Kagome said softly.  
"Miroku you should know not to disturb Kagome like that in her state." Kikyou said.  
"IN WHAT STATE??? I'M JUST FINE!!!" Kagome told them, yelling in the process.  
"Just making a statement. Just be glad he's not going for you much." Kikyou said.  
"Most definitely, do you think you could keep him to yourself? I've got inu to deal with and I don't think he should see it cause it ain't gonna be pretty." Kagome said to Kikyou quietly.  
"I should be able to." Kikyou told her. "What's that supposed to mean?" Inuyasha demanded. "That you'd be better dead." Kagome said calmly. "Do you think you should come over tonight and sleep, or do you think you'll be alright?" Miroku asked hesitantly. "I don't want to come over, but I don't think I'd better stay here tonight." Inuyasha told him. "Lets get going then." Kikyou suggested. "He'll be just fine here with me, so he's not going anywhere." Kagome told her best friend.  
"I ain't staying here! Not with you being a demon tonight and me being a human, I don't think so, I'll be dead before the night is over." Inuyasha told his wife.  
"True, true. Well then you'll have a big mess to clean up in the morning at their house from you bleeding just as bad as you would here, and I can work as much as I want with you gone so...if you're going then I can just start cleaning up the house, (or what's built so far) and the yard." Kagome said to him.  
"Well that's not too bad." Inuyasha said thoughtfully.  
"And building the rest of house." Kagome said.  
"Alright that's It, I'm staying." Inuyasha told them.  
"Okay, It's your funeral." Kikyou said to him.  
"I know, I know." Inuyasha muttered.  
"Man, woman these days." Miroku contorted.  
"Tell me about it." Inuyasha said.  
"Good. Start building so I can sleep in a house tonight." Kagome said to Inuyasha.  
"I don't know if I'll be able to get it done tonight." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Well then I'll help." Kagome said.  
"Oh no you won't." Inuyasha said, raged that she would think she could get away with that.  
"It'll only be little stuff and a little bit. And If I want to, then I very well will do as I please." Kagome asked him.  
"Oh no you won't. You ain't working...not while I'm still around." Inuyasha told her.  
"So what is going on here? I mean, common, you guys love each other, but you have got to stop this. Inuyasha, she can do stuff on her own, she is still very capable by herself, and the baby won't get hurt non by her doing stuff that she would usually do all the time." Kikyou said.  
"Yeah so you better give up...I did a long time ago and she's doing fine." Miroku told Inuyasha.  
"Well I still don't like it, but I guess she can do some things by herself." Inuyasha said.  
"Okay, well now that that's settled I can finally do some cleaning, thank you Kikyou, Miroku, I'm very much obliged." Kagome told them.  
"Well I guess I can finish the house while your cleaning it, so I'll see you in a couple hours." Inuyasha sighed.  
"O.K." Kagome said to him.  
  
"Uh Kagome. Can I talk to you for a minute?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Sure, what is it?" Kagome asked.  
"Why do you have to be so stubborn and persistent?" Inuyasha asked her.  
"It's my nature. I get it from my father." Kagome said.  
"What was your father like?" Inuyasha asked.  
"A lot like my brother in-law. Only not a demon." Kagome told him.  
"And that is who??" Inuyasha asked, puzzled.  
"Your brother Sesshoumaru." Kagome told him.  
"Oh Shiz." Inuyasha spat. 


	2. Chapter 2: Kagome's Family

ïïïïï ïïïïïïïïº  
ïï ïïïïïï ïïï   
ïïïïïïïïï°ï±ïïï¯ï´ï­ï¡ï©ï¬ï®ïï¯ï­  
ï ïïïï   
ïï²ï¬ï¡ï®ï¤ï¯ïïâï²ï¬ïï²ï°ï°ï´ïïï¡ï¨ï¯ï¯ï®ïï¯ï­ïº  
ïï¡ï´ï©ï®ï§ïºï ïïï­ï±ï³  
  
Chapter 2:Kagome's Family  
3 Months Along.  
This is Mrs. Kagome's color.  
This is Souta's color.  
"Inuyasha, do you want more dinner?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.  
"No thank you." Inuyasha told her.  
"Kagome? Do you want anymore?" Ms. Higurashi asked.  
"No thanks mom." Kagome said kindly.  
"Hey mom, why don't you ever ask me that kind of stuff?" Sota asked his mother.  
"Because you already eat enough." Ms. Higurashi said. "Well Kagome and Inuyasha eats as much as me, but You still ask them." Sota said. "Well, Kagome is also 5 years older than you, and she's basically a guest now. And as for Inuyasha, he's more than 150 years older than you and he's a dog-demon, so he has right's." His mother told him.  
"Grandma?" Inuyasha asked.  
"Yes Inu...what did you just call me??" Ms. Higurashi asked.  
"I just said 'grandma'." Inuyasha told her.  
"So, Your pregnant Kagome?" She asked in a hopeful voice.  
"For Three ½ months now." Kagome told her.  
"So I'll be a grandma in 6 months?" Ms. Higurashi said.  
"Yep, sorry we didn't tell you earlier, but it was kinda impossible, but I will be going to school while I'm here, so I can get some kind of education while I'm home." Kagome told her.  
"No your not!!" Inuyasha told her.  
"I don't want to hear Inuyasha, I'm going and that's final." Kagome said enraged.  
"F$(#% Woman" Inuyasha said.  
"INUYAHSA!!! You will have to stop your cussing, at least around the children, but otherwise you can if your alone, and no one in my family is there, and only if I'm in a good mood can you do that around me from now on." And Kagome let out an exasperated sigh.  
"Yes please do. That reminds me of your father." Ms. Higurashi said.  
"I'm sorry mom, but it kinda slips out of him sometimes." Kagome told her mother.  
"Hfp that's o.k." Ms. H said.  
3 Months later at school  
(A friend's color is black)  
"Kagome, Your back" Skylar said.  
"What took you so long?" Taylor asked.  
"I've had a lot going on where I've been." Kagome told them.  
"Oh and where's that?" Skylar asked.  
"Yeah, I mean I doubt that your mom would let you go out of town during school, so I'm thinking that you've been sick again, and you didn't want to talk about it." Taylor said.  
"Oh, my gramps tell you, what did I have this time?" Kagome asked them.  
"No I don't think he wanted to say, or he new that you didn't want him to say anything." Taylor said. "Good, cause I think he's been overreacting, so don't always believe him, k?" Kagome told them.  
"If you say so..." They say bemused and befuddled. "So u gonna come more often now that you've been through almost every disease in the book's?" Skylar asked.  
"If I have time then yeah, but I'm gonna be really busy with the ba...never mind. I gotta go, Bye." Kagome said.  
"Kagome? Wait up, will you? What's so important that you have to leave so suddenly? I'm not so sure your telling us the truth." Skylar stated.  
"I don't feel so good, I need to get something to eat, I'll see you guys later, and I can tell you a secret if you come by with only you two and promise not to tell anyone k?" Kagome told them.  
"Alright...see you after school." Taylor said  
  
Back Home  
  
"Kagome? What are you doing home so soon?" Ms. H asked.  
"I didn't feel so good. I ate that lunch you fixed me after second period, and now it's about fifth period, and they still have to wait another hour to eat there, and I need to get some food." Kagome said.  
"Oh honey, I'm sorry, I forgot how it is with being pregnant. I'll fix you something right away to take and if you feel up to it then you can go and get Inuyasha, but I'm afraid I or Sota won't be able to get him, so you're the only one who can get him." Ms. H told her, sorry she had forgotten.  
"He went through the well huh? Well, once I get the food fixed then I'll go ahead and take it over there, and see if I can find him." Kagome said. Mrs. Higurashi hands kagome the food, and watch's her walk off  
"Thanks mom, see you later." She yelled back and waved to her mother.  
  
Through the well  
  
"Where is that #%ing $%#$!" Inuyasha said.  
  
"Little brother, so you found my scent have you? Well I also found your scent, and that little human #$%. Well, I also found something you might want, so why don't you come and see?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
"You leave Kagome alone, or you will regret ever being born. Now why don't we get this over with before kagome comes, and sees and then I'll be really angry, cause you ain't gonna hurt kagome, or whatever she has going on inside of her so you better back off." Inuyasha told him.  
"Why little brother I do believe you are in love. But, I would like you to meet someone in one moment." Sesshoumaru said.  
"What do you have a little lover Sesshoumaru? I find that hard to believe or even if you ever had one." Inuyasha said.  
"Oh really then explain this, Killer get out here, I want you to meet someone. But the weird thing is that she's only five so she is very young but she will beat you without hardly trying." and then he starts talking to Inuyasha "since your even inferior to me" then to Killer "I'll let you fight him, how he's going to beat you, I don't know, but he can surely try." Sesshoumaru told his brother.  
"Coming daddy." Killer said.  
"I told you not to call me that." Sesshoumaru said annoyed.  
"Daddy?" Inuyasha asked.  
"Shut up you. Or you will get severely hurt." Sesshoumaru told him.  
"What is it you want me to do daddy? Kill him?" Killer asked in a hopeful voice.  
"You think you can kill me? But you're related to Sesshoumaru. There's no way you could beat me, you little midget. " Inuyasha said.  
"Excuse moi?" Killer said in French. "Go ahead, if you wish, Inuyasha but you won't get very far, and so if you want to get back to the little human disgrace, and the little pups of yours, and all that stuff, you just seem to love then I'm afraid that you'll have to leave now, before you get too injured." Sesshoumaru told them.  
"Don't you dare insult Kagome, she can still beat you without me so you better be careful." Inuyasha said.  
"Can I go at him daddy can I, can I, can I???" Killer asked her father.  
"Yes, go ahead and kill him if you wish, as always he's a little foolish thing, as always ever since his mother died." Sesshoumaru said.  
"YES!! Alright, come on you, and lets get this over with, cause I got to get back and help mommy." Killer said.  
"That reminds me, is your mother alright, she hasn't gone to crazy decorating yet has she?" Sesshoumaru asked her.  
"No, she's still trying to figure out what would go in the kitchen, but I'll bet that any minute now she'll move on to another room." Killer said  
  
"You wanna go check on her real quick?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
"No thanks, that would take too much time from fighting my dear stupid uncle." Killer said.  
"You wish." Inuyasha told her.  
"Is that a fact? Well we'll just have to see about that now won't we? So are you ready to go at it?" Killer asked him.  
"I was born ready, now if you don't mind starting so I can get back to Kagome soon." Inuyasha told her.  
"Well then where should we fight?" Killer asked.  
"How about...RIGHT HERE!!!" Inuyasha said.  
"K, lets go, how about you start." Killer said.  
"Fine with me." Inuyasha told her.  
"Now honestly Inuyasha, you just seem to get worse and worse at this, so how about you just get over here and fight so you can lose profoundly." Sesshoumaru said.  
"Fine, your little disgrace can try but I doubt she will win." Inuyasha told his brother.  
"That's right, and like I would really let Inuyasha lose to a five year old." Kagome said, surprising everyone.  
"I AM NOT FIVE!" Killer yelled back.  
"Then how old are you?" Kagome asked her.  
"Fourteen." Killer told her aunt.  
"Kagome, You go back home to your mom right now. I better not see you trying to help for quite some time." Inuyasha told Kagome.  
"Shut up before someone other than those two get hurt." Kagome said.  
"Inuyasha this is pathetic, you're being bossed around by a human. That's too bad." Sesshoumaru said.  
"Human? Are you mixed up or something? She's not human anymore." Inuyasha said.  
"What? Is your nose clogged or something? I've been demon for more than 7 months." Kagome told Sesshoumaru.  
"Now that's impossible how can that be?" Sesshoumaru asked, amazed.  
"Now come on daddy couldn't you tell?" Killer asked him.  
"Well of course I could, how could I not smell the demon in her." Sesshoumaru said, trying to hide that he couldn't tell.  
"Yeah, right. You keep dreamin' daddy." Killer said with amusement.  
"That's real smart Sesshoumaru, you can't even tell that Kagome is demon now. How pathetic." Inuyasha said, smiling.  
"You know, now I can hear and smell you at least 5 miles away. So if you can't even tell that I'm demon when I'm right in front of you then I tell ya' YOU'RE A BAKA DE BAKA DE BAKA!" Kagome told him.  
"Don't you talk about my daddy that way!" Killer said.  
"I will if I want to. Even for your son of a b&%$ Mother." Kagome said. "KAGOME! You're always getting on to me for doing that." Inuyasha said. Growl "Oh shut UP!" Kagome told them.  
"Don't you DARE TALK ABOUT MY PARENT S THAT WAY!!!" Killer started to growl menacingly.  
"Killer calm down will you? You're starting to sound like your mother when I don't do as she tells me too... Oops. I said that out loud didn't I?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
"Huh I didn't know that you listened to ANYBODY, how is it that you listen to HER?" Kagome asked.  
"Your right Kagome it is kinda strange. So when did this little thing start Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha asked.  
"At least since I was born and that's more than you can say. So anyway can we get this over with? I gotta go fishin' with my daddy." Killer said.  
"Killer, would you shut UP?!" Sesshoumaru said.  
Because of that since he can't help it, Inuyasha started to snort horribly  
"Well it's true!" Killer defended.  
"Anyway it's high time you went to your aunt Akitamaru's." Sesshoumaru told her.  
"NO, NOT HER!!!" Killer yelled.  
"Cherry Blossom?" Inuyasha asked.  
"Yes whatever you call her, it's pathetic so why don't you stop and see her before she gets too upset at you." Sesshoumaru said.  
"Cherry Blossom? Who's Cherry Blossom?" Kagome asked Inuyasha.  
"No one you need to know. You're the one that started calling her that." Inuyasha told her.  
"Oh don't tell you me haven't met our Dear Loving sister?" Sesshoumaru mocked.  
"Since when do you have a SISTER???" Kagome asked.  
"Since about...oh 50 years ago when Inuyasha was pinned to the tree, it was shortly after that she was born." Sesshoumaru said.  
"Inuyasha, remind me to have a talk with you about this stuff when we get home." Kagome told him.  
"Please NO! I'll be good." Inuyasha sweared.  
"INUYASHA! STOP SNIVLING!" Kagome said.  
"How sweet, Killer look at the two love birds." Sesshoumaru said.  
"Lovely couple, don't you think daddy?" Killer said, amused.  
"Don't call me daddy." Sesshoumaru commanded.  
"Sorry daddy." Killer said.  
Snort Snort Snivel "That's funny! You being called daddy!!" Inuyasha said.  
"Shut up you!" Sesshoumaru said.  
"CAN WE FIGHT ALREADY??? I'M WAITING!" Killer said.  
"Alright lets go at it already so I can take Killer to her aunt's house." Sesshoumaru said.  
"You ain't getting me over there." Killer told him.  
"'You are not'... please use proper grammar and you ARE going over." Sesshoumaru told his daughter.  
"When pig's fly and bird's oink!" Killer said.  
"Alright let's get this over with." Inuyasha told them.  
IN THE MIDDLE OF THE FIGHT  
Killer zooms past everyone and comes up behind Inuyasha and slashes at him  
"Hu...how...wha...? How did you get from WAY over there to here in less than a second?" Inuyasha asked.  
"I train with spirit dragon armor a lot." Killer said.  
"Well thank you for the advice for my kid's. Does it protect very well?" Kagome asked.  
"Oh yes, very well." Killer told them.  
"Killer you're interacting with a Hu...That wench. How could you?" Sesshoumaru said.  
"Sorry but I couldn't help it, I like to answer questions." Killer said.  
"Well then, I have a question, why does the father kill his daughter and why did the mother kill the father... they both have the same answer." Sesshoumaru said. Sighs "Because I got you mad." Killer said.  
"Very good, I don't think that you will interact with her for awhile so I think we can go to your aunt's house now." Sesshoumaru said.  
"NO!!! Not her house!" Killer said.  
"Well it's either that or you go home and do stuff with Naraku." Sesshoumaru told her.  
"I would rather go to Inuyasha's house with them and live with human's than go to aunt carnival's house or do something with my husband-to-be Naraku. She's weird when she's drunk, she flirt's with you and that's just wrong." Killer said.  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa, you're promised to Naraku?" Kagome asked her.  
"Yes, my daddy's making me marry him even though he still like's that shrine maiden Kikyou." Killer told her.  
"Sesshoumaru, I'm going to have to have a talk to you about that, he is way too old for her, for one thing and another, YOU CAN'T MAKE HER MARRY SOMEONE SHE DOESN'T WANT TO! DO YOU HEAR ME?" Kagome said.  
"Ow!" Sesshoumaru said quietly.  
"Hey can I go to your house and see some stuff." Killer said.  
"Well sure, let's go." Kagome told her.  
"Kagome, I wouldn't do that if I were you, she could be tricking you." Inuyasha warned.  
"Well you're not me, are you?" Kagome shot back.  
"Will you SHUT UP! I'm trying to get to your house and get away from aunt Carnival." Killer said.  
"You will go to your aunt's house if I have to drag you there myself." Sesshoumaru said.  
"Will not!!!" Killer said back.  
"Come on Killer." Kagome said.  
Back At The House  
"Hi honey, you o.k." Ms. H asked.  
"Yeah, mom, meet Killer." Kagome said.  
"Hello, you're human aren't you?" Killer asked her.  
"Yes, and you?" Ms. H asked.  
"2/3 Demon. I don't like humans." Killer said.  
"Well before my daughter became one I didn't like demons either, but nice to meet you anyway." Ms. H said.  
"Yeah, whatever." Killer said.  
"Killer we went over this," Kagome warned her.  
"Oh fine, I like your house, it's nice and CLEAN." Killer said willingly.  
"Well thank you." Ms. H said.  
"This is Inuyasha's niece, his brother' first and only child." Kagome said.  
"Hey Kagome who's the girl?" Sota said.  
"Inuyasha's niece." Kagome said.  
"Hi you must be soda." Killer said.  
"No it's SOTA. With a t not a d." Sota said.  
"Whatever. So what is it that you do? Cry 24-7?" Killer said.  
"Kagome!" Sota said.  
"Kagome get her out of here, KILLER GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" Inuyasha said.  
"What if I don't want to? What will you do then?" Killer said.  
"Now, now, don't start fighting just yet, I need to talk to you Kagome." Ms. H said.  
"Why don't you go talk to Naraku, your little sweetie pie." Inuyasha said.  
"Don't think I don't have a boyfriend, or a life of my own. Don't mistake that, so you can just go to your little hut, and stay there for awhile." Killer told him.  
"Excuse me? I'm the one who tells you what to do, not the other way around, so you better stop telling me what to do." Inuyasha is getting very mad at this point.  
"I don't give a care if you are older than me, I'll do what I darn will please." Killer said.  
"KAGOME! HELP! ME! NOW!" Inuyasha said.  
"Chill, I'm busy, IF YOU HAVEN'T BEEN ABLE TO TELL! DON'T MAKE ME GET MY OWN TETSUSAIGA!" Kagome said. 


	3. Chapter 3: Blackmail

Girl Trouble:  
A Story By  
Gigagirl01hotmail.com  
And  
OrlandoGurl2004yahoo.com  
  
Chapter 3: Blackmail  
  
"Cool, he doesn't like Tetsuiga's and my daddy doesn't like rolled up news-papers, so ironic. I don't get it I though that dog-demon's were supposed to be immune to fear for stuff like that." Killer said.  
"Ooh blackmail...YES!!" Inuyasha said.  
"Don't even think about it Inuyasha." Kagome said.  
"But Kagome, PLEASE! I wanna get him back for all the stuff he did to me." Inuyasha pleaded.  
"I don't care, you are not going to black-mail him." Kagome told him.  
"KAGOME! I STILL NEED TO TALK TO YOU," her mother yelled at her. "Can you come here please?"  
"Yeah, why don't you go too, twerp." Inuyasha said.  
"Are you calling me names? If you are you better start running now, cause otherwise you won't live to see tomorrow." Killer said.  
"Killer, I just got one request, go easy on him for me." Kagome said.  
"Okay aunt Kagome." Killer said.  
"Thank you." Kagome said.  
"Cool, fighting, hey kagome did you get me that video game I asked you to get me while you were out?" Sota said.  
"NO! Go do something with Killer or Inuyasha, maybe you could show Killer around or maybe Inuyasha can take you." Kagome said.  
"I'll be back soon but I need to go tell my mom where I am, else she'll be very mad at me later and I won't be able to come back so I'll be back in five minutes." Killer told them.  
"Hey bring her back with you and I can show you both around." Sota said.  
"K." Killer said annoyed.  
"Kagome, why don't you go with her and maybe you can talk to her mother and make her feel comfortable with her child here in this world." Ms. H said.  
"K, see you later." Kagome said.  
"Hey Kagome, what time do you live in with Inuyasha? How far back is it?" Sota asked.  
"Bout' five hundred years or so." Kagome told him.  
"So Killer is five hundred-and-three years older than me?" Sota said.  
"Why are you so curious? Do you have a crush on her?" Kagome said.  
"NO!" Sota yelled at her "I just wanna know." He said quietly.  
"Right, whatever." Kagome said.  
"You two need to stop before you start upsetting the kid's and the baby and screaming your heads off." Ms. H told them.  
"Fine." Kagome said.  
"Fine" Sota said.  
"KAGOME! SHE TOOK TETSUIGA! I'm GONNA KILL HER!" Inuyasha screamed.  
"Calm down, I have tetsuiga." Kagome said.  
"WHY DO YOU HAVE TETSUIGA?" Inuyasha asked.  
"You better stop yelling at me right now or else you won't get tetsuiga back for quite some time so calm down and regain your composure." Kagome said.  
"Fine." Inuyasha said.  
"I'm back." Killer said.  
"Already, I was just about to go and talk to your mom." Kagome said.  
"MOM!" Killer yelled.  
"Yes?" Killers mother asked.  
"Hi, I'm Kagome, how are you?" Kagome said.  
"I'm fine, thank yoou. By the way, my name is Hitomi, I am a cat-demon if you couldn't already figure that out. That is how Killer is 1/3 cat 1/3 human and 1/3 dog." Hitomi said.  
"My brother mated with a cat...? Why in the world did my brother mate with a cat...? Cool I get to chase my sister in-law." Inuyasha said.  
"Don't chase your sister in-law!" Kagome said.  
"AAAAAWWWWWWWW!!! PLEASE?" Inuyasha pleaded.  
"NO!" Kagome told him.  
"FINE!" Inuyasha said quietly.  
"COOL! I can show you two around now if you want." Sota said.  
"K." Killer said.  
"I'm going to stay here and stalk to Kagome. I will stalk to you later." Hitomi said.  
"You two go ahead and have fun, just be home in time for diner, we're having it at 7:30 so you better be back in time Sota." Kagome said.  
"Fine, I'll try." Sota said.  
"Do you have your watch on?" Kagome asked him.  
"YES, stop acting like mom, golly your getting so boring, your not acting like yourself anymore." Sota said.  
"Well gee, I wonder why. I wonder if it's because I'm going to be a mother soon, maybe that's it." Kagome said.  
"Oh, yeah, I forgot about that." Sota said.  
"Let's go I wanna see what video games are." Killer said.  
"Their really cool. You autta see them sometime." Sota said.  
"Why not now?" Killer said.  
"Oh, right well let's go." Sota said.  
"Have fun and don't go to far and don't go in the sacred shrine." Ms. H said.  
"Yeah, yeah." Sota said, mouthing the words as she said them.  
"Kagome, are you sure that's safe?" Inuyasha asked.  
"What?" Kagome asked him.  
"Letting Sota get that close to her and be pretty much alone with her." Inuyasha said.  
"Well he already has a girlfriend, so I don't see the harm in it." Kagome said.  
"What are you saying about my daughter?" Hitomi said.  
"Nothing except that since she is 2/3 demon then he autta be careful." Inuyasha said.  
"She won't hurt him yet, she's still trying to learn his weak points." Hitomi said.  
"Oh, that's real comforting." Inuyasha said sarcastically.  
"INUYASHA, use manners." Kagome told him.  
"Yes ma'am." Inuyasha said.  
"Why don't we all have some herb tea?" Ms. H asked.  
"By the way, if you could call Killer Hitomasu, then I would be very grateful, since we are trying to get her to like her real name more." Hitomi said.  
Knock, Knock  
"Anyone home?" Kikyou asked, opening the door.  
"Hello?" Miroku asked.  
"Come on in you guys." Kagome told them.  
"Who's that?" Hitomi asked.  
"Some very good friends." Kagome said.  
"Well hello Ms. H, Inuyasha, Kagome and people I don't know." Miroku said.  
"This is Killer's mom, Hitomi. Hitomi this is Sango and Miroku." Kagome told them.  
"Nice to meet you." Hitomi said.  
"Hello there." Kikyou said.  
"Killer's actual name is Hitomasu." Kagome said.  
"Whose Killer?" Kikyou asked Kagome.  
"My niece." Inuyasha told them.  
"SESSHOUMARU'S KID?" Kikyou asked, yelling in the process.  
"Yeah." Inuyasha said.  
"When did that happen?" Miroku asked  
"Apparently about Fourteen years ago." Kagome said.  
"Never thought that would happen." Kikyou said.  
"Well, I have to go get Hitomasu so we can get back and do what is needed to get her ready for tonight and so her father doesn't have a fuss." Hitomi said.  
"Oh, well I'll call Sota and tell him to come on back." Ms. H said.  
"Thank you." Hitomi said.  
"YOU GAVE SOTA THE CELL PHONE?" Kagome asked.  
"Well, yes, I like to get him home quickly if I have to so I let him borrow the cell phone." Ms. H said.  
"Mom, do you know how dangerous that is? You know that people are always trying to get a hold of a cell phone and so it's not safe for Sota." Kagome told her mother.  
"Well fine, I'll stop giving him the cell phone. But what will it hurt this time, Killer is with him." Ms. H said.  
"Thank you. But still, don't." Kagome said.  
"Ah, Killer, time to go." Hitomi said.  
"Can they come with us?" Killer asked her mother.  
"If they want to I don't see why not, but I know your father won't like his princess meddling with anyone he hasn't approved of but I don't care." Hitomi said.  
"Well, if he doesn't like it we can just take rolled up newspaper and he'll most likely stop, so I don't see the problem." Killer said.  
"That's true." Hitomi said.  
"I WANNA GO!" Sota yelled.  
"No, since you're a human then you will get eaten alive." Kagome told him.  
"Well you're here so I don't see the problem, you seem to be doing fine." Sota argued.  
"Well I'm also a demon, so that would be why." Kagome told him.  
"I'm not going, I still don't do too well with Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha said to them all.  
"You will to go." Kagome told him.  
"YES!" Killer exclaimed happily. 


	4. Chapter 4: Naraku

Girl Trouble:  
A Story By Gigagirl01Hotmail.Com and OrlandoGurl2004Yahoo.Com:  
  
Chapter 4: Naraku  
  
"Ah, it feels good to be home." Hitomi said.  
"DA-AD! I'M HO-ACK." Killer yelled, getting attacked by Yasu in the middle of it all.  
"Whoa, it's Yasu." Inuyasha said, surprised she was still alive.  
"Oh isn't he so cute." Kagome said, after a dizzy spell, finally being able to see Yasu.  
SNARL From Yasu.  
"What did I do?" Kagome asked, worried she had offended someone.  
"This is Yasu, he is a mother of aleda, who will hopefully be mine soon. It's a girl." Killer said, explaining.  
"Well I'm very pleased to meet you and sorry bout' the misunderstanding Yasu." Kagome told Yasu.  
Growl  
"ALEDA!" Killer yelled for her favorite griffon.  
"Oh great, I'm looking at a miniature Yasu, you know I never liked you Yasu." Inuyasha said, annoyed.  
"Why not?" Kagome asked, wondering who wouldn't like a pet griffon.  
"Because she would do what Sesshoumaru told her to and she would basically bite my arm off and so then my father had to sew it back on more than a couple times." Inuyasha said, remembering unpleasant memories.  
"You gonna die now, sucker." Killer said, amused.  
"HITOMASU! Watch you language." Hitomi said mad at her daughter.  
"Yes Ma'am." Killer said, ashamed at being found out about her language problem.  
"Thank you." Hitomi said thankful.  
"KILLER! I don't think you should still be fighting, Jaken just finished cleaning up the blood from you're last home coming." Sesshoumaru yelled to her.  
"K!" Killer yelled back, wrestling Yasu.  
"You do this all the time?" Inuyasha asked her.  
"Oh sure." Killer said amused at his reaction.  
"I DON'T LIKE THE NEW SMELLS IN THE HOUSE! GET THEM OUT OF HERE!" Sesshoumaru yelled.  
"Sesshoumaru." Hitomi said warningly.  
"AAHH, NOT THAT, BESIDE'S I HAVE RIGHT TO! HE'S MY BROTHER!" Sesshoumaru said defending himself.  
"And that is why you will be nice to him and his wife." Hitomi said to him.  
"THAT HUMAN WENCH IS HERE TOO? NOW THAT'S GOING TOO FAR!" Sesshoumaru told them.  
"I don't want to hear another word about it, now go and talk to your company." Hitomi said warningly.  
"Fine. Come on you two." Sesshoumaru said to them finally realizing he wasn't going to with this fight and so he thought he would give up.  
"I think I'll stay here and talk to Hitomi." Kagome said to them.  
"So long Kagome." Inuyasha told her, wondering if he should be going himself.  
"See you in a little while." Kagome said to him.  
  
Outside by the hammock  
  
"So what do you say to ganging' up on the ladies so we can fight as usual?" Sesshoumaru asked him.  
"Actually, I find this rather funny." Inuyasha said, starting to laugh.  
"Why? Cause I can't attack you?" Sesshoumaru asked not amused by him.  
"Exactly." He said, still amused.  
"Well then let me ruin you're fun." Sesshoumaru said, starting to smile at the thought.  
"No thank you." Inuyasha told him.  
"Oh come on little brother, it'll be just like old time, don't you miss the old days?" Sesshoumaru asked remembering the good old days.  
"No, I do not." Inuyasha told him.  
"Well I see what you mean since you were always the one that was getting annoyed and beaten up." Sesshoumaru said remembering that it probably wasn't so good for Inuyasha since he was always the one getting beaten up.  
"DA-AD-Y! HELP!" Killer yelled to him.  
"What for?" Sesshoumaru asked her, amused by the show.  
"YER PET IT STRANGLING ME!" She said pointedly.  
"Well why don't you do something other than telling me to get her? And use proper language, instead of 'YER' say 'YOUR'" Sesshoumaru said, exasperated.  
"CAUSE MOTHER MADE ME PUT ON MY NEW DRESS SO SHE WON'T LET ME FIGHT AND I TRIED TO TELL YASU THAT BUT SHE WON'T LISTEN!" Killer told him.  
"Fine, hold on a minute." Sesshoumaru told her.  
"THANK YOU!" Killer said, relieved.  
"You're welcome. Now as soon as I get you out you have to go and help your mother so that you can become a good cook for Naraku someday, and you have to talk to him tonight and be polite." Sesshoumaru told her.  
"I GUESS I CAN DO SOME OF THAT!" Killer said at a quiet yell.  
"And talk with proper grammar so that you don't make it seem like you're a hillbilly." Sesshoumaru said tiredly because of the conversation after having it a million times over.  
"Oh yes, that would be terrible." Inuyasha told him.  
"Oh shut up." Sesshoumaru told him.  
"Fine, daddy." Inuyasha said, making fun of him.  
"INUYASHA, COME HERE PLEASE!" Kagome asked him.  
"BE RIGHT THERE!" Inuyasha yelled back.  
"DADDY! CAN YOU HELP ME ALREADY? SHE'S JUST ABOUT RUINED MY DRESS!" She said.  
"I better get over there so she won't ruin her dress cause if I don't help soon then she's going to start ruff housing again cause she can get a mighty bad temper." Sesshoumaru said.  
"Well, talk to you later, Kagome want's me and if I don't get over there then I'll be dead." Inuyasha told him, happy to be going away from him.  
"Well then, why don' you stay just a couple more minutes?" Sesshoumaru asked him, trying to get him in trouble.  
"Oh don't start with me." Inuyasha warned him.  
"HELLO? ANYONE HERE?" Naraku yelled seeing if he could come in.  
"Well hello Naraku. My beautiful daughter is waiting for you in the kitchen, she is making dinner." Sesshoumaru told him.  
"Thank you, I think I will go and talk to her while she is busy so I do not take up some of her free time since she won't have much after she mate's with me." Naraku told him smiling at his plans of destruction. "Gonna get right to buisness eh?" Inuyasha asked, amused he thought that Killer was going to actually go for that.  
"What are you doing here?" Naraku asked, mad that he was there.  
"I really don't know, especially since you are here, I guess I'm here to see my sister in-law and my niece." Inuyasha said.  
"Go away." Naraku commanded.  
"Inu-Naraku! Come to have a fight?" Kagome started to call Inuyasha then saw Naraku.  
"No actually I'm here to see Killer." Naraku said.  
"Too bad, I would've have fun kicking your $$" Kagome told him smiling at the thought.  
"WOW! So she cuss's now huh? Well ain't that a surprise since last time I saw her she was telling you not to cuss." Naraku asked, surprised at her.  
"Daddy, my dress is ruined and I just got it today from the tailor." Killer told him annoyed.  
"Hello Killer my dear." Naraku said, looking her over.  
"Hello Naraku." Killer said with a hiss of displeasure.  
"What happened to your new dress?" Naraku asked with a thought.  
"Oh, I got into a fight with Yasu and dadd-father never came to help me since my mother wouldn't let me fight." Killer told him, wishing he would leave.  
"Oh what a shame. Seems we'll have to kill it since it always does this to you." Naraku said, taking over again.  
"NO! Don't you dare touch Yasu." Killer told him.  
"Why not? It doesn't deserve to live after what it did to that beautiful dress." Naraku wondered.  
"If you think it's beautiful who care's about the dress?" Killer said.  
"Still a smart aleck eh? I thought you grew out of that." Naraku said, remembering that Sesshoumaru told him that she had grown up a lot.  
"Oh, well, I thought I'd practice for when I needed to use it on a very annoying certain person, and I don't usually use that gift of mine on anyone else." Killer said.  
"Well then, I guess I should feel privileged, shouldn't I?" Naraku said pleased at her.  
"No, I wouldn't count on it, and I don't think this is your lucky day for anything knife, I mean... nice from me." Killer said with an evil thought.  
"Well I think I will just go inside." Naraku said, feeling he wasn't wanted.  
"Yes that would be good for you to do so that you don't get strangled." Killer said, imagining his mangled body from her slashes.  
"Killer, may I have a word with you, please?" Sesshoumaru asked her.  
"Well gee, I don't see why not." Killer told him.  
  
Over to the side of everything for Hitomasu and Sesshoumaru  
  
"Killer, you said that if I helped you then you would be nice and be a good girl to Naraku." Sesshoumaru told her.  
"But don't you see, that's just the thing, you didn't help me, so I can act as I want around Naraku, I can be a little flirt or I can be myself. Nasty and unruly." Killer told him, remembering his exact words.  
"HITOMASU! I'M WARNING YOU, YOU BETTER BE NICE TO HIM AND GET HIM TO THINKABOUT THE PROPOSAL MORE THAN HE IS ALREADY!" Sesshoumaru told his daughter.  
"Well don't bother, I'm not changing one bit around him for anyone." Killer said.  
"Well fine then I guess it's no going over to you're aunt and uncle's house anymore." Sesshoumaru said.  
"You're not the only one who can tell me what to do and so mother can tell me that I can and if you disagree then she can take the PAPER, rolled up nonetheless to you." Killer said.  
"NO!" Sesshoumaru said.  
  
In the kitchen  
  
"Inuyasha, can you hand me that bowl?" Kagome asked. "Here you go." Inuyasha said, handing the bowl to Kagome.  
"Thank you." Kagome said.  
"Mother dearest, when will Naraku go home?" Killer asked.  
"Oh, I suppose in about a week or maybe two as usual." Hitomi said.  
"Can I just kick him out NOW?" Killer said.  
"No but Yasu's been bored the last week or so, she needs to sharpen her claws." Sesshoumaru said.  
"Dangit! But it's my job to do that kind of stuff." Killer said.  
"Get over it, you'll survive." Sesshoumaru told her.  
"NO I WON'T!" Killer said.  
"I'll make you survive!" Sesshoumaru said.  
"OH YEAH? WELL...WELL...Bye!" Killer said.  
"HITOMASU! GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!" Sesshoumaru said.  
"WHAT IF I DON'T WANT TO!" Killer said more than asked her father.  
"I DON'T CARE IF YOU DON'T WANT TO, YOU GET BACK HERE ANYWAY!" Sesshoumaru said.  
"Sesshoumaru! STOP YELLING AT YOUR DAUGHTER!" Hitomi yelled.  
"Yes Ma'am." Sesshoumaru said quietly so she wouldn't keep yelling at him.  
"Thank you." Hitomi said.  
Killer sticks her tongue out at her father.  
"Serves you right Daddy."  
"Don't call me Daddy." Sesshoumaru said.  
"So Killer, what do you think of a big Mansion with pillars in the front of the house and a lot of land for the little ones?" Naraku asked Killer.  
"Stop dreaming, I'm NOT marrying you, you stuck up snob." Killer told him.  
"Ouch, you hit me hard there." Naraku said stupidly, kind of like Inuyasha earlier.  
"I'll hit you much harder if you don't shut up." Killer said.  
"KILLER! We had a agreement." Sesshoumaru said.  
"Well then, FORGET IT!" Killer said.  
"Killer, can I talk to you for a minute?" Kagome asked.  
"Sure." Killer said in a sullen voice.  
"Killer, lets leave this dump. I know how you feel." Kagome said.  
"YES! I hate it when daddy gets all these losers over here, its just about a different one every time, until Naraku came along and told my father that he had a lot to offer to a good wife." Killer told her.  
"K, right after dinner I'll tell Inuyasha that when Sesshoumaru notices us missing I'll have him tell Hitomi and then he'll make up a excuse and come home, how's that sound?" Kagome asked.  
"K, we're back." Killer said.  
"Its about time, you've been over there for a good 30 seconds, you've got a guest to entertain." Sesshoumaru said.  
"Oh you'll live!" Killer said.  
"That's quite alright, she was spending time with the human." Naraku said.  
"WHAT IS IT WITH PEOPLE? WHAT, IS IT THAT ONCE SHE IS ONE WAY FOR AWHILE THEN SHE CAN'T GO DEMON!?" Kagome said.  
"WHAT?! YOU'RE A DEMON NOW?" Naraku asked.  
"I have been for close to seven months now. People really need to get their hearing and sniffer checked." Kagome said.  
"No kiddin." Killer agreed.  
"Would you stop this kind of talk so you can grow up to be a proper lady, so STOP IT!" Sesshoumaru told his daughter.  
"DO NOT TALK TO YOUR DAUGHTER LIKE THAT!" Hitomi said.  
"Yes! Lady's rule again! I love my life." Killer said happily.  
"Killer," Kagome said.  
"O.k. I'm going to go outside for a minute." Killer said.  
"NO!" Sesshoumaru said.  
"Go ahead." Hitomi said.  
"I think I'll go with you." Kagome said.  
"I'll see you in a little bit." Wink, Wink Inuyasha said.  
"O.k. T.T.F.N." Kagome told him.  
At the Higurashi house  
  
"Oh it feels good to be back here." Kagome said.  
"I GOT AWAY FROM NARAKU!" Killer said.  
"Oh, you kids are back, why so soon?" Ms. H asked.  
"An unwanted person showed up." Kagome said.  
"Naraku?" Ms. H asked.  
"Yeah." Killer said.  
"Why did he show up?" Ms. H asked.  
"My Father asked him to come for dinner so that I could get to know my FUTURE HUSBAND! Which I am not marrying him." Killer told her the whole story.  
"Oh, hey Killer, you're back." Sota said.  
"Yeah, you wanna go see the video games again?" Killer said.  
"Sure, you wanna go now?" Sota asked her.  
"Hey mom, do you think that it is okay to go and eat some food or go to the hospital?" Kagome asked.  
"Well you can eat some food but why go to the hospital?" Ms. H asked.  
"Contractions. I better go get Inuyasha." Kagome said.  
"No you can'-" Ms. H started saying.  
"Mom, I don't know why but I can't do this without him." Kagome said.  
  
To find Inuyasha  
  
"INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled.  
"KAGOME? What happened?" Inuyasha said with concern.  
"Lets go to the hospital, NOW!" Kagome said worriedly.  
"Come here." Inuyasha said as he picked Kagome up.  
  
At Lady Kaede's Hut  
  
"You should've gotten here a hour ago." Kaede said to Inuyasha.  
"So what will happen now?" Inuyasha asked her quietly.  
"We try to get through it without any problems." Kaede said.  
"INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed in pain.  
Inuyasha rushed to her side and held her hand and tried to soothe her as much as possible.  
"Unh, unh, unh, ahh." Kagome said as she put her hand in the air for Inuyasha to take and finally when he did take it.  
"She's doing better than most others I know." Kaede said to Inuyasha.  
"So it should be okay?" Inuyasha asked.  
"Unless one of ye's children then yes." Kaede said much to the relief of Inuyasha.  
"Inuyasha, will you come HERE!" Kagome screamed.  
"What did I do? We chose to do this." Inuyasha.  
"YOU DID THIS TO ME! And remember this, NEVER DO THIS AGAIN WITHOUT CONSULTING ME FIRST! I'M THE ONE WHO HAS TO GO THROUGH LABOR, SO IF YOU WANT MORE CHILDREN AND YOU DON'T CONSULT ME THEN YOU GO INTO LABOR AND HAVE MORE KIDS!" Kagome said angrily. 


	5. Chapter 5: Birth

Girl Trouble:  
A Story By  
Gigagirl01hotmail.com  
And  
Orlandogurl2004yahoo.com  
  
Chapter 5: Birth "Kagome, calm down child, ye will upset the child." Kaede said exasperated.  
"Yes, please calm down." Inuyasha said nervously.  
"Alright I'll try." Kagome said tiredly.  
"Thank you." Inuyasha said letting out a long breath he was holding, hoping that she wouldn't start yelling at him again.  
  
23 ½ hours later  
  
"What should we call them?" Kagome asked.  
"How about since there twins then we both name one, but for one I'd like to name her Maurynna." Inuyasha said happily.  
"Well, they are twins, but they don't really look it, one is a blond and one is a brunette, but for the blond I like Elizabeth, so there Maurynna and Elizabeth." Kagome said.  
"I like your name though, why don't we name one of them Kagome?" Inuyasha asked surprised.  
"Well, Kagome doesn't sound right for them, it's like they already either chose their names themselves or they already had names and Kagome wasn't one of them, so they are now Elizabeth and Maurynna." Kagome said, ready to take a nap, but wanting to go home and let her mother know she was all right.  
"Inuyasha, lets go and show my mother and then I'll get some sleep, cause I know you too well and you would be trying to get me to sleep if I didn't say that, and you wouldn't let me go and see my mother to show her and Sota and Killer but lets hurry." She said checking her watch for the time of their birth. "5:37 p.m."  
"For what?" Inuyasha asked puzzled.  
"For their birth time. You have to know what time they were born, or it isn't really legal according to our laws." Kagome explained the law for certain things.  
"Oh, ok well, lets go so that you can get some rest." Inuyasha said, worried he was taking to much out of her by having her explain things she's explained a thousand times.  
  
At the Higurashi house  
  
"Mom, we're back." Kagome said walking in without the children in her arms.  
"Kagome, are you ok?" Miss Higurashi asked looking her over carefully. "You had the baby!"  
"Hello" Inuyasha said as he walked in with Elizabeth and Maurynna in his arms.  
"TWO?!" Ms. H asked amazed.  
"Mom, meet Elizabeth and Maurynna, Elizabeth is the blonde if you can't tell which is which." Kagome told her mother. "SOTA! GET DOWN HERE."  
"Wha-you had them." Sota exclaimed.  
"Did you know that she was having twins?" Ms. H asked.  
"Not really, I just figured that she too big to have just one." Sota told his mother.  
"Well aren't you a smart one today." Ms. H said.  
"Well, I'm best at night since I'm a night person and I did just get woken up." Sota said.  
"Well can we go to sleep, possibly?" Kagome asked.  
"Oh, I'm sorry honey, lets get you to bed." Ms. H told Kagome.  
"Thanks mom, I really miss my old room." Kagome told her, "Because of coming down every morning to things I love, even if they are a little snippy some times, that and my BED!"  
"We can get a bed for you at the other house." Inuyasha told her, troubled that she might want to stay in this world when he wanted to fight demons and kill his brother, which with Kagome now he thought he might be able to kill his brother, otherwise, no way, he wasn't to confident now that he had to look out for three instead of one.  
"Do you really mean it?" Kagome asked, excited.  
"If we can get one, sure." Inuyasha told her.  
  
Next Morning  
  
"Inuyasha, could you check on the girls?" Kagome asked.  
"K, I'll be back in a minute." Inuyasha told her from the floor,  
since he was scared that she really needed sleep.  
"Thank you, but be prepared, Killer is here." Kagome told him carefully.  
"What is SHE doing here?" Inuyasha asked madly, telling himself that if she even touched the girls then she would die!  
"I asked her to come." Kagome told him, obviously aware that he didn't like her being here and could tell that if she told him that then he wouldn't put up much of a argue.  
"Fine." He said sullenly.  
"Don't you even start a quiet fight, I'm be asking mom later." Kagome warned him.  
"Kagome, I can't get Elizabeth to stop crying." Killer told Kagome.  
"Well, what happened?" Inuyasha said devastated at her crying face.  
"Ms. H took her when we, Maurynna, Elizabeth and me, were playing in the living room, to see the blender go, since she said that was yours and Sota's favorite thing to see, so she thought it would be cool if it happened with them too, so she started crying and after a couple minutes I couldn't get her to stop so I brought her up here." Killer told him, defending herself.  
"Come here, thank you, what's the matter Elizabeth, Hm?"  
"I'm sorry Kagome, I thought she would like it, Maurynna did." Ms. H told her.  
"That's o.k. I need to take a bath so I'll see how she likes the water." Kagome told her mother.  
"Well, lets hope she wasn't like you kids, you never wanted to take a bath until you got used to it and were deprived of it." Ms. H said.  
"Thanks mom, I'll keep that in mind." Kagome said.  
"Well, Inuyasha, would you like to help me make breakfast so you can sometimes so it for Kagome?" Ms. H asked him.  
"Um, sure, why not." Inuyasha said.  
"Can I help, I might come over sometimes when Inuyasha can't make her anything and either make her a meal or help with something." Killer said  
"Sure, come on down when you get done here with Kagome." Ms. H  
"O.k." Killer said.  
"Does she have to?" Inuyasha asked Ms. H quietly.  
"Well, it would be good for you to get used to her and it would be good for her to get to learn something new today, you know you are supposed to learn something new each new day. I think it comes with the territory." Ms. H told him thoughtfully.  
"Ok." Inuyasha said, not at all ok like he said.  
"I'm here, can we start now?" Killer said, running down the stairs.  
"Sure, Killer, will you get that bowl there?" Ms. H asked. "Thank you."  
"So what do I get?" Inuyasha asked, just standing there.  
"You can get the baking powder, the baking soda, and the flour. Killer could you get me two eggs and the oil?" Ms. H asked.  
"Here you go." Killer said, handing her the ingredients.  
"Alright, now Inuyasha, you want to mix together the dry ingredients?" Ms. H asked.  
"How much of what?" Inuyasha asked.  
"Well, do you want it to be whole wheat or white or both?" Ms. H asked.  
"Both." Inuyasha said.  
"Okay then, put one cup of white and one cup of wheat." Ms. H told him.  
"K." Inuyasha said, ready for more instructions.  
"K, add two tsp. Baking powder and two tsp. Baking soda, mix those together." Ms. H said.  
"What do I do?" Killer asked.  
"Well you can mix two cups of buttermilk and the two eggs and ¼ cup oil." Ms. H told her.  
"Okay, I'm ready for more." Inuyasha told Ms. H.  
"You done with that Killer?" Ms. H asked.  
"Yes ma'am." Killer said.  
"Ok, Inuyasha add your ingredients with killer's and mix together just until the flour is all mixed in. Then pour onto the hot griddle, good, and cook till bubbles on the sides or you feel it's done enough." Ms. H told them.  
"K, bubbles here, flip it?"  
"Yes." Ms. H told him.  
"What next?" Killer asked.  
"Well, don't stir the batter any more, ok, after about forty seconds on the second side it should be done, no, if you stir it again then it will turn the pancakes hard, they won't be light and fluffy. Ok well, for future reference, if you don't have buttermilk then you can use yogurt or milk with two tbsp. Vinegar." Ms. H told them.  
"Ok." Killer said.  
"Ok, well, lets finish these up and see if Kagome and Sota are ready to eat." Ms. H said.  
"You guys done?" Kagome asked, entering the kitchen.  
"Just about." Inuyasha told her.  
"SOTA! GET DOWN HERE FOR BREAKFAST!" Kagome yelled upstairs.  
"I'm cumin, I'm cumin." Sota said sleepily.  
"Inuyasha, after breakfast we better go back to our own place." Kagome told Inuyasha.  
"Oh, so soon?" Ms. H asked.  
"I'm afraid so. Though sometimes if I come get you then you all can come over at times." Kagome told them.  
"Cool, so soon I'll be able to see your place?" Sota asked.  
"Sure. But I'll come get you." Inuyasha told him.  
"YES!" Sota exclaimed happily.  
"Do you think that if I ever visit I could bring Aleda?" Killer asked Kagome.  
"NO!" Inuyasha said quickly.  
"Sure you can." Kagome told her. "Inuyasha, we better get going."  
"Well, Inuyasha do you think you come over tomorrow and we'll continue our lessons." Ms. H asked.  
"Sure." Inuyasha said.  
Kagome went and got the kids. "Bye see you later." She said.  
"See ya." Inuyasha said.  
  
Back at the House  
  
"O.k. time to put the girls to bed." Kagome said. 


	6. A New Life

Girl Trouble:  
A Story By and :  
  
Maurynna: Hi my name is Maurynna but you can call me Rynna for short. I'm a  
half-demon (Youkai) and so is my daddy and sissy but mommy is human. I have blonde hair that goes to my waist. Sometimes you can see highlights of red in my hair though my mom thinks it's really pretty yet kind of weird for a Japanese person. I like to be in a lot of action all the time so I can be like my daddy, which isn't always a good thing since we can both be  
very violent a lot of the time but we both love certain people like we  
should. I like to fight dangerous things and fight water moccasins and anacondas  
and I like to fight tigers for the fun of it along with rhinos and  
alligators.  
My favorite sport is football since I can tackle people and try to kill  
them basically without having a penalty put on the team or I.  
I'm all about stuff to hurt as many people as possible. My favorite amusement park rides would have to be something where you turn upside down a lot or where its really fast and you go really high up like  
dungeon drop.  
So far I only hate two people and that is my uncle Sesshoumaru (who has also been called fluffy believe it or not) and I don't like Miroku because  
of the way daddy says he used to treat mommy but I can put up with him. There's only one Thing that I hate and that is dragon armor because it's so  
dagnabbit heavy  
My daddy makes me wear it so I can beat my uncle Fluffy up but I can't  
really use my claws yet so I've still got a couple years.  
My favorite foods are spaghetti and meatballs and potpies.  
A couple of foods I really don't like are spinach and bell peppers.  
One of my favorite show's is I dream of Jeanie  
A show I dislike is Mchales navy.  
I'm named after one of my mommy's favorite characters in a book.  
The Last Dragon Lord and Dragon And Phoenix.  
My powers consist of Fire, Ice And Air  
My favorite color is 'PINK'  
  
Elizabeth: Hi my name is Elizabeth but you can call me Lizzie/Beth or Liz.  
I'm a half-demon (Youkai) from birth but I have a half-demon daddy and  
sister and my mommy is human. My Hair is a light brown with a lot of waves. My hair go's down to about the bottom of my back, I have natural blonde highlight's. I like to take walks on beaches and try to trick my sister into doing something silly or trying to get her in trouble (vary rarely but true). My favorite sport is baseball and I like to out hit, out catch, and only if she's wearing her  
dragon armor can I out run her.  
Sometimes I like to go down in the bottom of grandma and great grand  
geezer's pool.  
We like to play jokes on each other like sometimes I'll put spiked shoulder pads on her shoulders and ask her a question that even my mommy don't know (probably because she's not very persistent in school and so she  
cant learn nothin').  
  
My favorite food is pizza and noodles.  
A couple of foods I really dislike are beans and cauliflower.  
My favorite show is Inuyasha.  
A show that I dislike is Trigun cause I can't understand it.  
I'm named after someone from my daddy's (surprise, surprise) favorite  
movies. And that movie is Pirates Of The Caribbean.  
My Powers Consist Of Thunder, Water And Earth  
My favorite color is 'Lavender'  
  
Human  
Name: Linn  
Age: 15  
Sex: Female  
Origin/Title: Princess of France Likes: Horse back riding bare back, rodeo-ing on "Cosmo", Falconing, Bird  
watching, Mushing, painting, taking care of animals, writing, drawing, playing music, talking with Rinn, Fighting, Training to become a warrior under Sesshoumaru, sword fighting, Sparring, swimming, archery, darting,  
singing, sunflower seeds, reading, sewing, Dislikes: Being Naraku's daughter, riding a horse with a saddle, being told she can't do something that she knows she can do, seeing some one she knows  
hurt- even if it is her enemy Pets: Meiko: ringtailed raccoon, Cosmo: Rodeo longhorn bull, Ckahn: Horse  
demon of Evil and Darkness, Crimson: Krestel, Dasher/Dancer/Prancer/Vixen/Commet/Cupid/Donner/Blitzen: Mushing Team of Husky/Wolf/Shepard/Bernard breed, Scamper: Ferret, Spook: Raven, ClawDoom: Black Tiger, Tails: Anaconda, Freak: Tarantula, Cheahtah: Cheetah, Folgrim:  
River Otter, Fluffy: Aligator  
Skills: Very good Veternarian, Horse Breaker, Cat/Dog trainer, Chorist, String Player, Animal Wrestler, Historian, Artist, Decorator, Phsycologist,  
Conductor, Actor, Director, Naturalist, Babysitter  
Mate: Chaotique, Deity of Chaos and All Things Wrong  
Brother-In-Law: Voltaire, Deity of Evil and All Things Imperfect  
Mother/Father/Brother: Rinn/Naraku/Amadeous  
Title: Shadow Slayer, leader of the TopSecret Shadow Stalkers, the most  
efficiant organization of Assassins and Ninjas in all of history  
Has been to France, London and England.  
  
Carnival:  
Real Name: Akitamaru  
Species: Dog demon (akita)  
Age: 110  
Favorite Thing's to do and say: "You see this?" (Points to the back of her hand) "Well, it's about to go  
upside your head if you don't shut up!"  
Food: Ale, Rum, anything you put in front of her  
Sp. Abilities:  
1) Poison Claws (neon pink)  
2) Transformation  
3) Fire Claws (like Inuyasha's IRSS, but only fire)  
Element: Killing  
Rank: Fleet mistress  
# Of Ships: 25  
Rank in life: Lady of the West (bloodline)  
Rank Earned: Goddess of the Waters  
  
Yasu  
Species: Griffon  
Breed: Perching (talons on back feet, paws on front)  
Age: 23063  
Food: Anything that moves Sight on food: If it's smaller than her, lunch. If it's bigger than her,  
brunch Training: Does nothing without Sesshomaru's permission. Always walks half a step behind his right foot, keeping in step with him the entire way. Sleeps at the foot of the bed. When he stands still, she sits. When he sits, she  
lays.  
Injuries: Wings ripped off when young, so can't fly very well.  
Abilities: 1) See in the dark  
2) Smell anything anywhere  
3) Swim very easily  
4) Change size:  
· Small: tall as Sesshomaru's knees  
· Cuddle: size of a great Dane  
· Riding: Size of a horse  
· Carriage ridding: Size of three horses  
· Fighting: Size of four horses  
· Warrior: Size of seven horses  
5) Mane, wings, tail become black fire  
6) Spit tar, oil, poison and fire Rank: Feels as though she has the privilege of being Sesshomaru's personal favorite and guardian. Takes the responsibility of protecting anyone that  
either smells like him, she loves, recognizes as a friend, or whoever  
Sesshoumaru orders her to.  
  
Chapter 6: A New Life.  
"GIRLS! GET IN HERE!" Kagome yelled. "WHAT?" Elizabeth yelled back, not understanding her mother.  
"I SAID GET DOWN HERE!" Kagome yelled even louder.  
Upstairs, Maurynna asked her sister what mommy said. "What did she say?"  
"I don't know." Elizabeth said back, "Maybe we should go down and see."  
"I guess so. I wonder if she found out that I was messing with Tetsusaiga earlier or if she just wants us to do something." Maurynna said, hoping it was an alternative, something she could get away with.  
"Good, you finally came downstairs, well I need someone to take out the trash and that would be you Elizabeth, and Maurynna, I need to talk to you." Kagome said, trying to be calm.  
"Why can't I take out the trash and you talk to Elizabeth?" Maurynna asked with a pleading look on her face.  
"Because Elizabeth didn't mess with your father's Tetsusaiga." Kagome told her.  
"KAGOME? WHERES TETSUSAIGA?" Inuyasha yelled from his and Kagome's room.  
"I'VE GOT IT!" Kagome yelled back, trying to get him down here fast.  
"What cha doin?" He said as he jumped over the banister from upstairs.  
"I thought I told you not to do that, cause knowing how Maurynna does everything you do, she'll probably try it later when I'm not looking." Kagome said.  
"Oh, fine, take all my fun away." Inuyasha muttered under his breath.  
"Okay then, I will. NO MORE FUN!" Kagome commanded playfully.  
"But, but?" Inuyasha pleaded.  
"You do know that I was joking, right?" Kagome asked, puzzled that he didn't already figure it out like usual.  
"Oh, right, I knew that." Inuyasha said, trying to make it sound as if he was playing too.  
"I'm back, anything else?" Elizabeth asked since she was already there.  
"No, not right now, thank you for taking out the trash." Kagome said.  
"You're welcome, is Maurynna off the hook?" Elizabeth asked about her sister.  
"We've hardly talked about it yet." Kagome told her, "Why don't you go over to your cousin Killer's house?"  
"Ok. It's always fun over there." Elizabeth said.  
"Oh sure, just leave me here to die, why don't you." Maurynna said sarcastically.  
"Okay then, bye." Elizabeth said, seeing what her sister would do.  
"Oh gee, thanks, wait a minute, okay, good, you were joking." Maurynna said, feeling relieved.  
"I think I'll just stay here until Maurynna can go with me." Elizabeth said to her mother.  
"Well then, you'll be waiting for quite some time." Kagome told Elizabeth. "She's not going anywhere except if its with me, for quite some time."  
"But it wasn't all her fault," Elizabeth said quickly, "I guess you could say it was also my fault."  
"Why would you say that?" Kagome asked her daughter, puzzled.  
"It wasn't, we were playing truth or dare, that game that uncle Sota taught us, and I dared her to go and touch tetsusaiga, she wouldn't so I said scaredy cat and she got offended and so I went to show her that a real dog-demon isn't scared of touching something." Maurynna said, half willingly.  
"Well, Elizabeth did the right thing, but just because you're a dog- demon doesn't mean that you go around and look for trouble to get into." Inuyasha said. "So why did you do it?"  
"What? Play truth or dare, or mess with tetsusaiga?" Maurynna asked.  
"You know perfectly well what I mean." Inuyasha said, getting tired of the mind games.  
"Now you know how I feel, don't you Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, remembering all the times he had played mind games with her.  
"Mommy, if Rynna get punished then can I get punished too? It was kinda my fault as well as hers." Elizabeth said.  
"I don't see why." Kagome told her.  
"Well, it was in some way." Elizabeth said, trying to think of what way it was also her fault. Since she's a blonde (No Offense to blondes) then she couldn't remember stuff very well, her mommy and daddy made fun of her because of what they call 'Blonde Moments'.  
"Hey Madre, could I go to great-grand geezers pool and do some more stuff with Elizabeth?" Rynna asked her mother.  
"Rynna, NOT RIGHT NOW! YOU'RE STILL IN TROUBLE!"  
Whimper, Whimper, is what Rynna felt like doing. "But mommy, I'm sorry!" Rynna said.  
"PLEASE MOMMY! LET HER COME WITH ME." Elizabeth pleaded.  
"Kagome, why don't we let them go and we can come up with a good punishment and they can spend the night at your mother's house." Inuyasha told her.  
"Well, fine then, I guess so, but don't expect this to happen again young lady, you are still in big trouble." Kagome told her, wishing she still had a good memory of stuff in school so she could teach them the oncoming year.  
"Hello? Anyone here?" Killer yelled, opening the door.  
"Come on in, Aunt Killer." Rynna yelled back.  
"Hey all how are you guys?" Killer asked, coming in. "Is It alright that I brought someone with me?"  
"Who is he?" Rynna asked, interested.  
"How do you know it's a he?" Killer asked her, wondering how she knew.  
"We can smell him." Liz answered for both of them.  
"So what's going on?" A new voice asked from outside. "Can I come in?"  
"Shut up Avi." Killer told him.  
"I wanna see him." Liz told Killer.  
"You wanna see my HORSE? That is weird." Killer sounded surprised.  
"You brought your HORSE?" Kagome asked, sounding even more surprised.  
"Well, I just got him, and he was saying how now he isn't going to get enough exercise since he isn't wild and free, I had to show him just how wrong he was." Killer said, explaining.  
"Well, lets go out and see him." Inuyasha said, scaring everybody. "What?" he asked when everybody looked at him with a you're scaring me, stop it kind of look. "Don't look at me in that tone of voice."  
"I think I'm speaking for everybody when I say, your scaring us." Killer told him, still staring at him with that weird look.  
"Can I come in yet?" Asked yet another voice.  
"So you did bring a guy with you." Rynna said, getting excited again.  
"Come on in, everybody this is Endymion." Killer told them.  
"Nice to meet you Endymion, this is my family, Elizabeth, Maurynna, and Inuyasha, I'm Kagome." She said.  
"So I finally get to meet everyone that Killer keeps talking about, except for her father." Endymion said.  
"Yeah, well, you wouldn't like my dad very well, he certainly wouldn't like you very much, and he's still set on me marrying Naraku." Killer explained.  
"So he's still set on you marrying Naraku eh? I would so kill him if he made me marry Naraku." Kagome told them, turning red with anger.  
"Calm down Kagome, its not like he's going to make you and Naraku get together anyway since he's saving him for Killer." Inuyasha said, trying to get Kagome to calm down.  
"Why don't we all go and see my dad and mom and Linn, except for you Endymion, you come about a half hour later and tell my daddy that you want to marry me, cause by now Linn should've told him about how Naraku has a lover, and won't give her up for someone like me, although he still likes me which is a fault." Killer said to them.  
"Who's his lover?" Kagome asked, interested.  
"Lets just say you look alot like her, or as we say in this time, you're her reincarnation." Killer told her.  
"KIKYOU!?" Inuyasha yelled out, surprised.  
Killer sighs in annoyance, "Yes, who do you think I've been describing?" She asked.  
"Well, how am i su-" Inuyasha started.  
"Will you just give it up?" Kagome interupted, getting tired from him, with her having his kids and him still in love with Kikyou.  
"You sound angry, aunt Kagome, is something the matter?" Killer asked, wondering if it was because of Kikyou and Inuyasha liking each other, thinking he didn't' deserve her aunt Kagome, as much as she wanted him to, because that was even less than the actual that if it could happen then her aunt would gladly take it.  
"I'm fine, thank you Killer, I just need to rest." Kagome told her. "Though I would still like to go to see Linn and Hitomi."  
"Well, since your tired, then you can ride Avi with Endymion and I. If you want to." Killer told her.  
"No, I had better go and talk to your father before you get there, knowing him." Endymion told his, already, Fiancé.  
"Well, make sure to hook up with me later and tell me how it went." Killer made him promise.  
"I will." He told her.  
  
Kiss  
  
"Well, now with him gone, how is it? Do you really like him?" Kagome asked, wanting details. "I want EVERY SINGLE DETAIL ABOUT YOU AND ENDYMION!"  
"There's not much to tell, but since you insist, then I guess I can." Killer told her everything, which took the better part of the day.  
"Now that you're done talking girl stuff, can we go now?" Inuyasha asked them near sunset.  
"I suppose." Kagome told him. "Lets go, can I still ride Avi with you Killer?"  
"Sure, the girls can ride too, if they want to." Killer told her.  
"YES!" Maurynna yelled with Elizabeth in excitement.  
"Ok, calm down, we're only going to go to your Uncle Sesshoumaru's and Aunt Hitomi's and see Linn." Kagome told the girls for the thousandth time.  
"Lets go before dark falls, so COME ON!" Inuyasha yelled, getting agitated and annoyed. "Are you guys ready yet?"  
  
AT THE HOUSE  
  
"There's my wonderful wife to be." Naraku said to Killer. "How are you my dear?"  
"Why don't you go and bother Kikyou?" Killer asked in annoyance, thinking that Linn should've been done by now.  
"What!? Why would i do that?" Naraku asked, surprised she knew.  
"Because she's having your kids? You think that could be it?" Killer asked.  
"Killer!? Your home so early!?" Sesshoumaru asked, surprised, walking in, wearing some of Killer's 'pretty panties' and one of her 'over the shoulder boulder holder,' with them matching, being with kittens playing with balls of yarn.  
"DAD!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Killer asked, mad at her father, for showing Naraku how those looked.  
"BLACK MAIL! YES!" Inuyasha yelled, in joy, finally being able to use it since Kagome already went into talk to Hitomi.  
(Down at the bottom of the page, Sesshoumaru feels something at his ankle, and looks down to see a ferret trying to knaw his ankle off.)  
"Killer, where did this come from?" Sesshoumaru asked his daughter.  
"I don't know, though I think Linn said she wanted me to see her new pet and that is why I was coming over here." Killer told him.  
"Well hello, Killer, I presume?" Endymion asked, trying to make it sound like he didn't know her.  
"Yes, and you would be?" Killer asked, playing along.  
  
Killer And Endymion walk off talking like they don' t know each other.  
  
"So, how did it go?" Killer asked, wondering if they were all set.  
"Not too great, i think he smelt you on me." Endymion told her, regretting not taking a shower like he planed.  
"Well, we can still convince him somehow." Killer said determinedly.  
"Killer, there you are, I've been looking for you, and I've got good news. Hitomi really likes Endymion, so you're now invited to tonight's dinner, but sadly, Naraku is too, but, here's some more good news, your mom really like's Endymion, so she thinks that she can convince your father, and she know about you two, though I didn't tell her." Kagome said in one breath excitedly.  
"Well, you sure have been helpful, yet busy." Killer said, excited again.  
"Ah, I am wanting to talk with you and possibly take you somewhere else to do that." Naraku said, eyeing Endymion unpleasantly.  
"Um, let me think about that, NO! How bout not and say we did, how bout that, I remembered that phrase you taught me aunt Kagome." Killer said, having fun. "Let's just say, I don't trust you any, so if we have to talk then we can talk right here."  
"Well, Killer, can I have a word with you please?" Sesshoumaru asked, in a tone that said if she said no then all privileges would be taken away and she would not marry Endymion.  
-"Hey, daddy, is Linn home yet from France and London?" Killer asked her father.  
"I see London, I see France, I see Killer's underpants." Linn said, walking up to them quietly.  
"Linn!" Killer said, mad at what she just said, in front of Endymion and Naraku. "Did you talk to him?" She asked very quietly so no one but her and Linn could her.  
"Yes, but I'm still working on him, you know how stubborn he is when he's stuck on somebody." Linn told her. "I'm going to talk some more with your mom and dad."  
"Thank you so much." Killer told her, relieved she wasn't giving up.  
"Hey, you're the one that told them I was pregnant with Batty's kid." Linn told her.  
"Uh, Killer, I need to talk to your father." Endymion said, trying to distract him from her getting in trouble.  
"Alright, I'll stay here and maybe go in the kitchen to talk to my aunt Kagome, so if you need something, let me know." Killer told him, innocently.  
  
In The Kitchen  
  
"Hey Killer, what's going on with your dad and Endymion?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Not much, just wish my father would consent and forget Naraku." Killer said, nearly ruining the lettuce she was preparing.  
"Kagome, do you know Endymion?" Hitomi asked.  
"Well, actually, we both do." Killer told her mother, trying to get it out so that she can still marry Endymion.  
"You shouldn't have said that." Kagome stated, looking at Hitomi.  
"You mean this is your choice?" Hitomi asked, trying not to let her true feelings show, because really, she was happy her daughter found someone she liked.  
"Yes, but don't tell dad, I'm afraid I know him too well, and what I know of him, he'll brake it off." Killer told her mother.  
"Don't get too made at Killer, Hitomi, she does a very good job with picking her men." Kagome told her. 


	7. A Plan

Girl Trouble:  
A Story :  
  
Chapter 7: A Plan.  
  
"You mean it?" Killer asked her father.  
"Well, I don't see why not, if it really is your choice, and not your mothers, but you know she'll kill me if I say no to you." Sesshoumaru told her, under the watchful eye of Hitomi.  
"I'll go tell Endymion, if you don't mind Killer." Hitomi told her.  
"As long as I can go with you and I get to tell Aunt Kagome and Uncle Inuyasha, since they better be allowed to go to the wedding, since it is my wedding." Killer told her father, as a kind of, you tell me no, and I'll get the scroll.  
"Well, o.k. then, I guess so." Hitomi told her.  
"See you later daddy." Killer told him.  
"Alright, I'll just stay here and talk to Ruth and Rinn." Sesshoumaru told them.  
"Don't get too excited, we might call you." Killer told him, still not liking that he was mating with Rinn, basically, Ruth, she didn't mind, she was always the one that put his arm back on for him.  
"I will do what I please." Sesshoumaru told her, knowing what she was thinking.  
"You better not. I'll hurt you if you do, you F-ing, father." She told him, not wanting to get in trouble with her mother but still wanting to make her point.  
"Killer! Thank you. That wasn't necessary, but I guess it is understandable, since you don't really like Rinn just yet, but you should." Hitomi told her, "I have accepted it, and to tell you the truth, I've met someone else just like your father."  
"WHAT?! Where did you meet him?! There is no way, because you hardly go out of the house!?" Sesshoumaru said, hoping he was not hearing the truth.  
"Oh, over at the other world, he is very interesting, and he said he wants to come and see it sometime." Hitomi told him.  
"Well then, you'll just have to bring him over sometime for me to meet him, won't you." Sesshoumaru told her, with a menacing look.  
"Ooh, this is interesting, I haven't seen you fight in 104 seconds. I want to see how this turns out, will mommy get the scroll, will she just take him out with her pinky or will she let him live. What will you do mommy?" Killer asked her.  
"Well, I've narrowed it down between pinky, and scroll." Hitomi told Killer, "I do not feel like being treated that way."  
"Can I watch mother?" Killer asked, hoping she could see her father beaten miserably.  
"NO!" Sesshoumaru yelled, hoping that it wouldn't come down to that.  
"Uh, Killer, can I talk to you please?" Rinn asked.  
"What do you want?" Killer asked, getting mad that they thought they could gang up on her and her mother. "I may like Linn, but that doesn't mean I like you, so get out of my sight."  
"Killer, mind your manners. We wouldn't want anything to happen to you're fathers mate, now would we. Then I couldn't have my own mate that IS better than he is." Hitomi said, wanting to get back at him, for EVERYTHING.  
"Would you shut up? I'm not in the mood for anything right now." Sesshoumaru said, walking off before Hitomi could get to him.  
"And why should I?" Hitomi asked going over too him so he couldn't get away.  
"Hey, momma, is it possible that he's lying? And if it is, then can I beat him for you, I want payback." Killer told her mother.  
"PAYBACK FOR WHAT!?" Sesshoumaru said, getting hysterical.  
"For what you did to me, embarrassing me!" Killer said, not wanting to say what she really wanted payback for. The underwear episode.  
"Is this payback for what I think it is?" Hitomi asked, guessing that she wanted to get her father because of the bra, and she didn't doubt that she would try to get her, because of what she did.  
"What? Oh...are you saying that because of the whole...um...underwear thingy?" Sesshoumaru asked, first royally confused, and then just guessing what it was really for.  
"Don't you dare annoy me!" Killer said, hoping that mother would let her fight her father.  
"Come on, let's go to your aunt Kagome's house." Hitomi said, wanting to get away from the "b!&#$."  
"MOMMY! That is some strong language. I like it." Killer said, surprised. "Bye daddy. I'll talk to your hoar later."  
"EXCUSE ME!? What are you suggesting? I hope your not suggesting that Rinn is a hoar and not your mother." Sesshoumaru said, knowing better than to talk to Killer like this, but since Rinn was right there then he didn't dare not talk to her like this.  
"Excuse yourself. Cause you know what? I don't know where the bathroom is. Isn't that great mommy? I got that from Aunt Kagome." Killer said, liking all the new words she was getting used to.  
"So when are we leaving?" Avi asked from right at the window, right where they were.  
"Sorry Avi, but you can't go. I don't think that people in aunt Kagome's world have ever seen flying, talking, obnoxious horses." Killer said, not wanting to hurt his feelings by forgetting something.  
"Come on, Killer. Bye Sesshoumaru." Hitomi said.  
  
At Kagome and Inuyasha's house.  
  
"Have Khan and Avi seen my parents house?" Kagome asked.  
"No. They haven't even been at your house except when you met Endymion." Killer told her. "Why do you ask?"  
"Just wondering if they would like to see it from the sacred shrine, though I don't think it's really sacred anymore." Kagome told her.  
"Well, I know that earlier that Avi was disappointed that he couldn't come with us, so he certainly wants to, but I don't know about Khan." Killer said back.  
"Well, their both welcome if they want to come anytime soon, they'll just have to be careful." Kagome told her.  
"Well, I'll let them know. Which reminds me, I need to talk to Endymion real quick." Killer told her.  
"What is it?" Endymion asked.  
  
Off to the side  
  
"It's about the wedding." Killer told him. "You're not having second thoughts are you?" Endymion asked, getting scared.  
"No, no, nothing like that, I'm just not sure if my father is happy, and I'm not sure that I should marry with him being unhappy." Killer told him.  
"Well, I can talk with him and see, but I'm just not sure he likes me, so I doubt that if you marry me then, I don't think he'll ever be very happy." Endymion told her.  
"Endymion, I do love you, but, I'm not sure I'd be very happy without my father being at least a little happy about it." Killer told him.  
"So, for right now, the weddings off?" Endymion asked her.  
"I'm sorry, but yes." She said.  
Kagome walks over and starts talking about plans. "I was thinking that we could get you a dress from my time, and maybe find a lot of flowers for the reception, and maybe even get Endymion a tux." She said.  
"Aunt Kagome, for right now, the weddings off." Killer told her. "Why, don't you two want to get married?" She asked.  
"Yes, but my father isn't happy about it." Killer told her. "I was thinking of talking him into it more."  
"I'll go talk to him, you stay here and plan. Do you think Avi will let me ride him?" Kagome asked.  
"Only way of finding out is if you ask him." Killer told her, wanting her to somehow convince her father. "Do you think you can convince him to at least accept it?" She asked.  
"So can we go ahead and keep planning then?" Endymion asked her, wanting her to say yes.  
"Yeah, see you later Kagome." Killer said.  
"K, Avi, would you mind my riding you to get to Lord Sesshoumaru's house?" Kagome asked him.  
With that, Avi nickered at her meaning yes. Since he didn't feel like talking.  
"Thank you." Kagome told him.  
  
At Lord Sesshoumaru's  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru, would you please tell Killer that you at least found someone that she likes and that you think they'll make a good couple." Kagome asked him.  
"Why should I when I don't feel that way?" He asked back.  
"Don't make me hurt you." She said, backing him up against the wall.  
"Ok. Fine, where are they?" Sesshoumaru asked her.  
"At mine and Lord Inuyasha's house." Kagome told him.  
"LORD!?" Sesshoumaru asked, confused. "Since when was he a Lord?"  
"Since I and the children bought this land from your wife. We own the north-west half of it." Kagome told him.  
"Let me think over this later and just let me talk to my stupid daughter and tell her to marry her stupid boyfriend." Sesshoumaru said.  
  
At Lady Kagome's House  
  
"You mean you approve."  
"Yes, I suppose so." Sesshoumaru said.  
"Yes, now Endymion and I can buy the half of the land you still own, between you and Lady and Lord Inuyasha." Killer told him.  
"Why did you mother tell you that? And how do you know that I'm going to let you." Sesshoumaru said.  
"Because mother already said that if I do marry Endymion then I can buy that land. Now that Rinn's dead, then I don't have to worry about her telling me what to do about this." Killer said.  
"Don't talk about her like that." Sesshoumaru told her. 


	8. Girl Trouble Chapter 8: A Wedding

Girl Trouble:

A Story By 

**Chapter 8: A Wedding**

"What do you need help with?" Hitomi asked her daughter.

"Killer? You here?" Kagome asked while coming in the door.

"Come on in Aunt Kagome. Mom, where's the invitations? We need to go ahead and send them out." Killer told them.

"Killer," Kagome said, "we still need to go shopping for your dress."

"You mean I actually get to go shopping in your world?" Killer asked, starting to get excited at the prospect.

"Well yah. Duh." Kagome said to her, making a face at her.

As they made decisions, they went to the well to go over, and talked about what kind of dress they would get.

"Well, I kind of was wanting something blue, of course. But I think that father wants it to be white, or silver, like always. He's boring in that way." Killer said, just before they jumped into the well.

"Well, we might be able to get one, but a blue wedding dress is very hard to find, so we might just get you a blue very fancy prom dress, and then we will get you a veil, and maybe make a wreath of flowers and get you a bouquet. That should take care of most of it." Kagome told them. "Of course it will be blue and white. But also kind of silver and green, so it will be blue and white, kind of mixed, and silver and green mixed."

"Well, I like that idea, but I'm not so sure, Endymion will like the colors I know that much, but I just don't know if they're the right colors."

As they walked the little ways to Kagome's house, they talked about things for the wedding at random.

"So, what would we do for the flowers, since you said that they are so expensive in this world, and since we can basically get them for free, if we pick them in the other world." Hitomi said, finally voicing an opinion.

"Well, I think that we should just find enough of one kind and pick some, save a lot of money, and also, get more variety, since they don't sell all those anymore." Kagome said, looking first to Hitomi, then to Killer.

As they went to catch a cab, they discussed how much money to spend, what kind of food to serve, and who all would be coming.

"I don't want to many people, but I want to invite family and friends, and Endymion wants to invite some people other than family and friends, by obligation.

As they tried on dresses, they still discussed everything, and when they were done, they went back to Lord Sesshoumaru's castle. When they got there, they went first to Sesshoumaru's quarters, and then Killer went to see Endymion, talk about the wedding, since it was in three days.

When the day of the wedding arose, Killer awoke to a sinking feeling, realizing that this was the day, and she might not be ready in time, since the sun was high in the sky and it was supposed to be a morning wedding.

"KAGOME!" She screamed, jumping out of bed, rushing to get some water running. "I NEED HELP!"

"Don't worry, you're bath is ready, you're clothes are laid out, and you're brush is by the bed. You'll be ready in time." Kagome said, as she came in, carrying a couple boxes. "I just got you're veil, and you have shoes, earrings, a bracelet, a ring, and a necklace here from you're mother and I." She said, laying the stuff on the bed.

"You're a life saver." She said, rushing for the water. "Where's the soap, I can't remember where I put it last night, and the shampoo. Or even the conditioner, I can't find anything." She said, getting panicked, yet again.

"Don't worry, it's all by the tub." Kagome said, pushing her toward the washroom. "If you don't get too jittery, then it won't be as bad, and you'll be able to remember where you put this kind of stuff, that have nothing to do with you're wedding." She said, pouring heated water on her head.

"Well, it's kinda hard not to, I mean, come on, it is my wedding day, and so I have a right to be scared." Killer said, scrubbing herself as well as she could in as little time as possible.

"Well, not to where you're like this. My wedding was in this time, and I don't even live in this time, and yet, I wasn't this scared or jittery. You need to chill." She said, remembering. "By the way, the girls are wanting to know if you have flower girls."

"No. What are flower girls?" She asked, knowing the by the name, they carried flowers, but knew nothing else of them.

"They take picked flowers, take the petals off, and then they throw them on the ground where you will walk, before you come in." Kagome explained, getting something for Killer to dry off with. "I'll tell you something, you're father doesn't think you'll go through with this."

"Well, he had better think differently then, cause I'm going through with this so he don't get one of his guys to try and set me up again." Killer said, pulling a brush through her hair.

As she got ready, she thought about having flower girls, and told Kagome to tell the girls to get in some matching dresses for this, that if they want, then they could be flower girls. When she had her hair fixed, her dress on, her ring on along with her shoes, she asked Kagome to help with the other jewelry, since she didn't know how to put it on.

"It's quite easy. You just do a couple of little things, then...you're done."

"Well, I have to get the veil on, then make sure that I look ok." Killer said, getting the veil and starting for the mirror.

"You look just fine. Come on, let me help with that." Kagome told her.

When they were done with that, since Hitomi was trying to get everything finished outside, and Sesshoumaru was trying to carry all the big stuff, and then help set the rest of the chairs out for everyone.

As this was going on, Endymion was watching from his window, thinking about what he was about to do. He had always been told that demons were no good. But...he felt they were wrong. He felt like he was marrying his soul mate, even though she was demon, yet not fully, and he was human.

As the wedding was about to start, Killer got her mother, Kagome, the girls, and another good friend, that she had known since they were three.

"Killer, we need to get you out there. It looks like Endymion is out, so it's you're turn now. The girls will go out with the flower petals, then you're maid of honor, then you. Just go with what you practiced, and you'll do fine." Kagome told her. "I've got to go outside and prepare for you, so people know it's time to start."

"Thanks Kagome." Hitomi said, just about to walk out and do the same thing.

As Killer was about to walk outside, Hitomi pulled her aside.

"Killer, for good luck, you're supposed to have something borrowed, so here's my blue hair swan. " Hitomi said, putting it in her hair.

"Thank you mama. It means a lot to me." Killer told her, looking at herself in the mirror one last time.

As the music started, Killer came to the end of the carpet, and Sesshoumaru joined her to walk her down the isle.

"You're wearing your mothers hair swan. She wore at our wedding. Killer...you look beautiful...I'm proud to have a daughter like you." Sesshoumaru said, looking down at his feet. "I...I love you Killer. I'll miss you when you're gone, even though you'll live on the same property, just about a mile away." Sesshoumaru said, turning to look at her.

"Daddy, are those tears?" Killer asked, looking closer.

"NO! I just...didn't think that this would come this soon." Sesshoumaru said, looking panicked that he had gotten emotional.

"Well, you're the one that started looking for suitors." Killer reminded him.

"But that was only because I knew that you would refuse all of them." Sesshoumaru said.

"Yes, but I had to, otherwise you would have set me up with someone. I basically did it in self defense, and then it turned out to be like this." Killer said, remembering how she would treat her father.

"Well, all I have to say is, Endymion had better take care of you, otherwise, I want you to hurt him." Sesshoumaru said, as they came up to the front, giving Endymion a look that said he better not try.

"Now, what about getting hurt? Who's going to get hurt?" Endymion asked, looking at one, then the other.

"You will, if you aren't like I have been with her." Sesshoumaru said.

"I'll treat her as well as possible." Endymion said.

After the wedding was finished, Killer felt much better, and they went to change before the party.

"As man and wife, I think we'll do good." Endymion said, looking at Killer.

"I think you're right." Killer said, looking at him in turn.

"Lets get ready and get to the party." Endymion said, acting like a little kid, too excited, and hyper.

"OK!" Killer said, acting just like him, only worse.

Sorry it took so long to put this out, for awhile, I had major writers block, then it was getting back into the story line, then making it as much as possible like the others. Thanks though!


	9. Chapter 9: Family Reunion

**Girl Trouble**

**Chapter9: Family Reunion**

"**Killer, can you come here please?" Hitomi asked her.**

"**Coming mother!" Killer yelled, trying to get done with her new dress, since it wouldn't be long before she needed one for the maternity.**

**As Killer put her sewing up, she started realizing, that she would need to find some way of protection, since soon, she would hardly even be able to walk, she had enough trouble now as it was, she was really starting to show.**

"**What is it that you need Mother?" She asked, finally getting to the kitchen.**

"**I'm needing your help on the dish that it seems Endymion wants to have, and since I asked him, what it was that he wanted, I kind of have to make it, but I don't understand this recipe." Her mother told her, looking perplexed.**

"**It's quite simple, but for someone who doesn't know anything about it, what have you done so far?" Killer asked her, looking over everything. "Well, you're doing good."**

"**What am I doing?" Hitomi asked her, now studying the recipe.**

**As they talked over the meal, with Killer helping on more than just the main dish, they started hearing the guests arrive.**

"**It sounds like your Uncle Inuyasha and Aunt Kagome are here, and your fathers not liking it." Hitomi said, looking up.**

"**Has he ever? I can remember them getting along, but that was just for me, because I asked it of them, but I don't think that it will hold very long." Killer said, "I think I'm going to go and talk with them."**

**As Killer was walking toward the source, she saw several things that she was going to change for the party, but had not been able to get to yet, and it didn't look like she would be able to at all.**

**When she got to the source, of it seemed, everything that was going on, other than the cooking, she found more visitors, some that she did not expect, and some she had not seen since her child-hood.**

"**Aunt Akitamaru! You're here! I did not know that you were coming." Killer exclaimed, going over to her.**

"**Aye, ye see, yer Un'cle'n'fahder 'vited me, wot, an' it' ain't nuthin' loike I see yeh that of'en anee'ow... perfect toime 'a'visit, eh? Hah! Yer 'avin' a baby, eh? Cur-demon'er'Meowlin, eh?"Akitamaru questioned.**

"**Well, I'm not sure about the demon side, but there is most definitely going to be human." Killer said.**

"**Wot? Yew's 'avin' an'uman! Blast it, it ain't kosher! Boy, fetch me rum! Not jest teh cup, but de whole dern barrel! Oy..." She told him, going and sitting down in a chair.**

**Since Inuyasha had far since learned not to argue with his Pirate of a Sister, then he just grumbled all the way to getting her rum.**

**As they were talking, Inuyasha finally returned from getting her rum, and gave it to her, with a look of disgust.**

**When at last, dinner was ready they all sat down to eat, and got along quite well, considering that Carnie (Aunt Akitamaru) was drunk, though not all that much, but slightly.**

**When Carnie found that they ate with more than one human, Kagome, and with Endymion, Killers husband, she started questioning him.**

**"Ay, mate... wot yew do 'at c'd possibly make ye' worthy 'nough fer to hammer me niece, eh? Yew got good work, or be ye e' butt warmer, eh?" Carnie asked him, still a bit drunk.**

"**Well, actually, I work farming, usually, but I'm also a storekeeper." Endymion answered, first looking at Killer, a bit surprised that she was talking to him, with her hate for him.**

**"Aye, jest wot me figg'red... yew lazy good fer nothin... psh-shaw! Storekeeper, eh? Farmin', aye, good choice, but whot yet farmin', eh?" Carnival said, now just upset.**

"**Well, actually, I have many chickens, and rabbits, and many other animals that you would find in a forest, and horses, I have big fields of corn, and wheat, and barley, and some onions, and radishes, and carrots." Endymion said, proud of all that he was able to give his family.**

"**Aye, chickens, rabbits, 'orses.. noice, noice... ah, de onions... 'oo needs em, eh? Corn, wheat, radishes... barley, carrots... aye, edible... dern onions..." Carnival said, distaste about the onions.**

"**Well-" Endymion started again, but he got cut off by Killer.**

**When at last, Carnival forgot for the moment about him, they finished at the table, and went into their study.**

**At long last, especially for Endymion, the night started to end, and everyone started to go home.**

**After Kagome, Inuyasha and their children had left, Endymion could not find Carnival, so he figured that she too had left, but got told later that she stayed the night.**

**When Killer and Endymion went, they were both tired, and yet they made it home soon, and did not go to bed, but took care of the animals, and did some other necessities.**

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

Sorry, I know its short, but I wanted something with Carnival in it, and this would be it. REVIEWS!


	10. Chapter 10

**Girl Trouble:**

Chapter 10: Another Addition 

The day after the party, Killer was somewhat upset. It seemed that as time went by, then Endymion grew farther and farther away from her. She knew that he didn't want any children, but she also hoped that she wouldn't have to give up one for the other.

That day, she went to Endymion, and asked him, what was going to happen when the baby was born. Instead of answering with words, he just looked at her, and she took it as saying, 'I'm just going to be staying until then, and then I'll leave'.

That day, when she went on with everything else, she wondered if she should go and talk to her aunt Carnie. After she had eaten, and given Endymion his lunch, she decided that she would see if her Aunt was still at her fathers home. If so, she would ask her advice.

On her way over, she found that Shippou had lost one of his favorite tops, and couldn't find it, even with Inuyasha and Kagome's help.

Killer figured that she would be nice, and helped find it, after a few moments, then she was on her way again.

When she at last got to her parents house, then she wandered around, looking to see if Carnie was still there.

It turned out that she was, and so Killer told her what was going on, and asked if she should give up the child or her husband.

"Woll, be it a choice, mate, spare no quarter... ay, if ye must, though, let de' li'le one go, bless 'is 'eart... But, ye gotta keep yer men 'appy, wot, 'lest they rebel against ye' an' yer six thousand leagues seaward an' no sails, eh? He'll give in soon, lass!" Carnival told her, sitting in her favorite chair, with a jug of rum.

"But, I don't want to have to give up either of them. I don't even want to try. But I guess, if I did have to give up one or the other, then it would be the baby. I love Endymion to much." Killer told her, starting to cry.

"'eyeyeyey! Ain't gunna be none'o'that, naow, y'hear! Git youse rid 'those croc-ee-dile tears, bucko! I'm sure I c'd toss off a few mates'n'make room fer ya, an' yew'd be under me claw!" Carnival told her, starting to wonder if she would be able to stand the sea.

"I wouldn't be able to, I hardly know anything about boats, and what I do know, I learned from you. But I wouldn't be able to survive, simply because, I hate the ocean." Killer told her, starting to smile at the idea of her dressed like her Aunt.

"Aye, ain't but one true seagal demon, wot, an' I be her! Heh! Maybe if'n yew asked roight noicely I'd let yers on fer a bit! Ah, well, time to git me ducks strait! Ole' Elegy an' 'er buckies leave right soon, aye, an' me' ole tail's gots some leagues teh put rudder ways." Carnie told her, rising from her chair.

"Thank you for your advice, it should help a lot." Killer told her, rising as well.

"Eh, wot? Ah' 'course it's gunna work, mate! I ain't dun Commadored no fleet five hundred t'ousand years when somet'in I planned didn't work!" Carnie said, starting to smile even broader.

When she got back home, she found that Endymion had locked himself in his room, and wouldn't come out, so she ended up going outside and sitting by herself.

When it started to get dark out, then she went inside, and made dinner for them, and decided that she would go to bed afterward.

While they were eating dinner, Endymion, surprisingly enough, started talking to her, which hadn't happened much lately.

"Where did you go today?" He asked

"To visit my Aunt before she left." Killer replied.

"Did you have a nice visit?" Endymion asked, looking up from his plate.

"Yes, rather nice, actually, she gave me some advice on some problems that I have." Killer said, and in the tone of voice that she used, he knew that she didn't want to tell him what the problems were.

"Are you doing alright? I know I have not really been there for you lately, but I do regret that." Endymion told her, looking foolishly saddened.

"I'm fine, just tired. Its strange, lately, my energy has not left me until I sit down at night, and by then, I don't know if I've done to much or not, just simply because I think, well I'm not tired, so I must be able to go and do something else. All its doing is getting me annoyed." Killer told him.

After that, Killer was upset to see that he was quiet, from something that she had said.

The rest of the night, Killer didn't do very much, just sat around the house, mostly outside in her favorite tree. After a while, Endymion came out to talk to her, saw her in her tree, and noticed that she had not seen him yet. Usually when she didn't see him, she was busy thinking about something, so he decided that he would not bother her.

After some time, Killer looked around, and noticed that it smelt like Endymion, so she knew that he had come out, and then gone back in.

She slept outside that night, just simply because she sat there for some time, thinking, and fell asleep.

In the morning when she woke up, she found that Endymion had come outside again, so she went inside, to see what he was doing, and he was still sleeping, so she got in the bed with him, and just curled up beside him.

Killer did not know that he was not actually asleep, and so he just put his arm around her, and she moved closer, just breathing in his scent.

When it was time to get breakfast started, Killer got up and went into the kitchen, though she did not get very far. Halfway to the kitchen, she doubled over in pain, not knowing what was going on.

She figured that she was having contractions, but she did not know how long they should be apart to let her know if she was having the baby or not. She counted anyway.

When she found that the contractions were about eight seconds apart, then she figured that she was actually having the baby.

"Endymion! I need you right now!" She yelled, on the floor, and in pain more than she had ever been.

When Endymion came in, he saw her on the floor, and he could not see her face, but he knew what was going on, and if Killer was in pain, it was really bad.

"I'm sorry to say this, but I'm glad I don't have to have the kid." Endymion said, looking at her.

To get her to a place that would be a bit more comfortable, he picked her up, after he had gotten the carriage ready, he took her to it, and made sure that she was as comfortable as possible, the as fast as he could, he took her to her mothers house.

When they got there, Endymion carried her inside, then had Jaken get Hitomi, and took her to the most comfortable room he could think of.

When Hitomi got there, she told him that he should go outside, and wait there with Sesshoumaru, while she helped Killer, and not to come in until Jaken got him.

"Why does Jaken get to stay and not me?" Endymion asked, enraged that he would not be able to be there.

"Because he is going to be getting everything that I will need, you will only get in the way." Hitomi told him, shoving him out of the room.

When he got outside, all he did was pace, and when he wasn't pacing, then he was fuming since he could not be inside with Killer.

"Calm down, its what the women do." Sesshoumaru told him reading a book, as if nothing were going on.

"How can I calm down? How is it that you are so calm, and yet your daughter and my wife is having a baby!" Endymion said, thinking that he could just go in there, and then refuse to leave.

"Are you going to leave?" Sesshoumaru asked, looking up from his book.

"What are you talking about?" Endymion asked him, not sure if he heard him right.

"Are you going to leave her? She came over here yesterday, and told Akitamaru that she was having trouble, and that you were very distant." Sesshoumaru said, not looking at all happy. "So I'm asking you, are you going to leave or not. If you are, leave now. If not, calm down."

"No, I'm not leaving. I didn't want a child, but then I also don't want to loose Killer. So I'm staying for good." Endymion told him, looking very stubborn.

"Good, otherwise, I'm not sure that you would be able to leave, because you wouldn't be able to move that much, without much pain." Sesshoumaru said, messing with his claws.

It took several more hours of pacing, and Sesshoumaru telling Endymion to calm down, and shut up, and then Jaken appeared.

"You may go in now Mr. Endymion. They are waiting for you." Jaken told him, walking over to Sesshoumaru.

When Endymion went into the room that Killer was recently in, he found that she had already gotten up and was cleaning up after the baby had been cleaned.

"Are you alright?" Endymion asked Killer, as soon as he could.

"I'm fine, just a bit tired and sore." Killer said, "You threw a fuss when you couldn't stay. Even though you don't really care."

"But, I do care. I know I've not been showing it lately, but I'm staying. I've just been wondering if I could be a good father, and then I realized that if I left because of the baby, then I would also have to leave you, and that's something that I'm not willing to do." Endymion told her, looking down at his feet, expecting to get a slap, or something of the sort, either from Killer or from Hitomi.

He did get a slap from Hitomi, but from Killer, he got some affection.

"I was wondering how long it would take you. Aunt Carnie told me to wait, and she was right." Killer told him, going on tiptoe to kiss and hug him.

While Endymion was returning the affection, he realized that he would never think about leaving again, because he couldn't do without Killer, or her love.

After several days of recuperating for Killer, and several fun filled days for Endymion, Killer had had enough.

"Endymion, please, let me do something for myself, and let me do something for the baby as well. You don't need to do everything. You're wearing yourself out, and you more tired than me." Killer said, trying to get up from bed.

"But, you are the one who had the baby, and you still need to rest." Endymion replied, gently pushing her back down on the bed. "Plus, right now, I want you to come up with a name for the baby. Remember, you name the girls, I name the boys. As long as they're not to wild."

"Yes, but I need to do more than just think about names for our baby." Killer said, exasperated.

"Just one more day, I'm having fun, really I am." Endymion said, looking her square in the eyes with a little childish glint in his eyes.

"Alright, fine." Killer relented. "But one day only."


	11. Chapter 11

**Girl Trouble**

**Chapter 11: Parents**

When Killer had been trying to decide about a name, she kept forgetting a lot of other things that she was supposed to do, now that the day was over.

Just because Endymion had kept spoiling her, then she had started to forget to do things, like feed Avi, or make the meals, or even clean up the baby or the house.

"Killer," Endymion said, looking worried, "Are you okay?"

"Of course I am, how could I not be." Killer said, taking the baby from him.

"I don't know, maybe because you wanted a baby, and now you're not sure." Endymion said, not knowing if this was true or not, but hoping that it wasn't.

"I don't know why you would think such a thing, I'm perfectly happy. In fact, I can't remember a time when I was happier. Not even our wedding day, though it does come close." Killer said, starting their favorite game, her favorite game, teasing Endymion.

Endymion just smiled and walked out to the barn to feed Avi, knowing that he probably wasn't fed yet.

With it having been three months since the baby was born, and Killer still didn't know what to name her, she was so focused on that, that she just forgot everything else.

"Endymion, I've found it, I think I shall call her Jerica. It means strong, a gifted ruler, which one day she shall be." Killer said, walking up to him, holding Jerica.

"Jerica? Well, I suppose. We did decide to leave it up to you, but are you sure that she is a Jerica?" Endymion asked her.

"I know, but she is a Jerica, I found the name in a book. So I think that is what I will call her." Killer told him, looking up from having been looking at the baby's face.

"Well, I suppose that answers the question that I had coming to you, but oh well, I guess when you look at what the name means, then it does fit her." Endymion told Killer, coming over to her and the baby, and holding her in a half hug.

As they continued with the day, Jerica would mostly be left to herself, since she slept a lot, or played a lot on her own.

Endymion was taking care of the farm, and even had opened a store, so he would occasionally take care of that, but mostly just the farm.

Killer would help with the store, and she would also cook and clean. Every once in a while, she would check on Jerica, or sometimes, when the store got really busy, she would send her over to be watched by her grandmother.

Today was a very busy day, and they were almost out of wares, unless Endymion hurried bringing some more, though he wasn't due for another thirty minutes.

'I'm going to have to get mom to take care of the shop and Jerica for me while I go help Endymion with the fields.' Killer thought, looking around for someone to take a message.

She finally found a boy that she thought would be able to take the message. She motioned him to come over, and took a piece of paper, wrote a quick message to her mother, and sealed it shut.

"Just tell them that Killer sent you, and that I need them to hurry, and everything will be fine." Killer told the boy, and showed him on a map where the house was.

It didn't take to long for her mother to show up, and when she did, she gave a few instructions, and left.

She went as fast as she could to the fields, and finally found Endymion, and asked what she could do to help, and told him how the supplies were going.

"Well, I guess you can take care of the onions, unless you're like your aunt." Endymion told her, handing her a basket.

"Only in some ways."

"Good. Thanks."

Killer went as fast as she could at picking, but the work was still slow. In about an hour, they had enough that they could take to the store, so they packed up the small wagon that they had, and hitched Avi up to it, and while Endymion continued working, Killer took the vegetables to the store, and to check up on Jerica.

'I suppose that life is going to be going like this for a while.' Killer thought, urging Avi to hurry.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

I know that this chapter is really short, but it served its purpose. I just needed something to fill a little bit of space. The next chapter is going to be about five years later, so I skip a bit, but otherwise, it would be getting really boring. Thanks for reading, and please review.


	12. Chapter 12

**Girl Trouble**

**Chapter 12: Lessons**

"**Jerica, time to go!" Killer yelled while standing outside waiting so they could leave.**

**It was time for their daily lesson, and it seemed that Jerica was always slowing down, and doing her best at not going at all, saying that she didn't feel good, or even that she had hurt herself the day before. Killer knew better than that.**

"**I'm coming, but I really don't want to go. I'm not sure that it would be good if I go today. I'm not doing very well." Jerica said, walking outside, holding her arm like she had broken it.**

"**Now, Jerica, I'm not in the mood for your bull today. Lets go. Grab your armor." Killer said, starting to walk off.**

**They went about a mile from the house, and while Jerica was putting on her armor, Killer went around the clearing and checked to make sure that no demons were around, just to make sure.**

**Once she was sure that it was safe, she looked over to Jerica, and saw that she was done donning her armor.**

"**Are you ready now?" Killer asked, walking over towards her.**

"**I guess. I really don't think that we should be doing this today." Jerica said, always the lazy one.**

"**One day you will thank me, and you'll be wishing that we had done this more. You'll enjoy it sometime, sooner or later, preferably sooner though."**

**Jerica had a strange version of IRSS, but the real weird thing was, that instead of looking like blood, and being blood, she used paint. Or sometimes a bit of clothing.**

**She also had a poison claw, but the color was a glow in the dark pink, just like her favorite color was pink.**

**Killer was always thinking during their lessons, so she didn't always see if Jerica did something right or wrong, but it was the same as her father had done to her.**

**Oddly enough, Jerica had turned out like her mother, she was part human, but she also was part dog and cat. No one knew how this had happened, when it usually would have just taken one of the demon sides plus human.**

**Killer got so deep into her thoughts that she nearly got a fistful of poison in her side. She and Jerica had a deal, if Jerica could get in a hit, and knock her to the ground, then they could stop for the day, otherwise they would go until Killer said that it was time to stop.**

**Killer just barely dodged, but when she did, Jerica went down. Killer took advantage of this, and did what anyone would do if this were a real battle.**

"**You're dead. Lets try again." Killer said, giving a small sigh and closing her eyes.**

"**Mom, are you okay? You seem really tired." Jerica said, pulling herself up from the ground.**

"**I should be okay. I've just been feeling weird again. Nothing new." Killer said, getting into her position again.**

**They continued for another few minutes, when Killer fell right before Jerica made a pass at her.**

"**Mom! Mom, are you okay? Mommy? Mommy! Wake up!" Jerica started yelling, while shaking her.**

**Jerica, not knowing what else to do ran from her mother, to the house, and found her daddy, and told him what had happened. Not knowing if something had happened to her since Jerica had left, he quickly got Avi, and put Jerica on him, then got on Avi himself, and told him to hurry, and where to go.**

**When they got back to where Killer had been, she was gone, but they could see where she had been laying.**

"**Killer!" Endymion yelled as loud as he could, looking it seemed in all directions at once.**

**Jerica, still on Avi, was suddenly jolted, and somehow, found herself as it seemed, flying away from her daddy and Avi, and she couldn't even yell out to him, and since he still hadn't seen this, he didn't know what was happening.**

**When Endymion finally looked back to Avi, Jerica was gone, and Avi unconscious. Endymion ran over to him, and looking around to see if he could find anything, but didn't even see any footprints other than the ones they themselves had made.**

**Endymion did his best to wake him fast, but it still took several minutes before Avi was alert like he usually was.**

"**What happened? Did you see who took her?" Endymion asked, looking at him, when usually he would think himself crazy for talking to a horse.**

"**White fur. That's all that I saw." Avi replied, upset that he was not as quick as he used to be, so that he could stop them.**

"**We must get to Sesshoumaru's house. He will be able to help us, and maybe he knows someone who likes white fur. If he cannot help us, we will go to Inuyasha's and Kagomes house. Lets go." Endymion said, hopping on his back, and leaning down over his neck.**

**When they got to the house, Endymion jumped off, and ran inside the house. Sesshoumaru was not there, he was at a meeting with someone about something or other, but Hitomi was there, and she started getting very frantic.**

**When she heard all that she needed to know, she rushed around to some friends houses, and asked for their help in locating her daughter and grand-daughter.**

**Once that was done, he went to Inuyasha' house, and asked the help of their whole family. Inuyasha, having fun being a great-uncle, just jumped off, and went looking for any sent of her, or any sign of her, or even Killer.**

**Kagome went to Kaedes village, and asked for their help, insuring them that they did not have to fight, just see if they could find any information out about them, and then went off to look for them.**

**When Killer woke up, she didn't recognize where she was, or remember what was going on. Then she also realized that she was in chains, and no matter what she did, she couldn't break them.**

"**Do you like them? They are made to withstand the pressure that they might go through with demons." A familiar voice said from the shadowy stairway. "I have brought you some food and water, though it would be horrible to try and eat with those on, so if you promise to obey, and to be good, then we can take them off of you."**

"**Why am I here?" Killer asked, struggling against the chains still.**

"**Why, don't you know my dear? I had great plans for us, then you had to marry that human and turn me away, when I was so hoping that you would go through with what your father planned for us." Naraku said, setting the food on a table. "Now, they shall be carried through."**

"**I'll die before I help you with anything." Killer said, seething.**

"**Bring her down." Naraku yelled up the steps. "I'm quite sure you won't be able to resist, even if you didn't mind."**

**When a man brought down a small bundle, Killer still didn't care, and wasn't paying much attention to it, and then it moved.**

**When she looked again, she saw some hair, and a face.**

**It was Jerica.**

"**See what having a human husband does? No one to protect her. She was quite an easy grab. Poor Endymion didn't even know she was gone." Naraku taunted, walking over to the trembling girl.**

"**Don't hurt her. Jerica, are you alright?" Killer asked, turning her attention to her daughter.**

**She looked at her mother, and started to cry and reach for her. "Mommy, I wanna go home." **

"**We will, very soon. It'll be okay." Killer said, wishing that she wasn't always so hard on her daughter. "Let her go, she's got nothing to do with this." **

**Naraku turned to the guard that had brought her in, and nodded. When the guard started taking Jerica out of the room, Jerica started crying even harder, and fighting her guard. From her training, she got free, but when she was nearly to her mother, Naraku took her in his arms, and started talking to her. As if by some spell, she started settling down, and falling asleep.**

"**If you don't cooperate, then I will be forced to make her believe that I'm her father, and that she hates her mother and her mother's new husband, for having abused her." Naraku said, sitting down at the table.**

"**You wouldn't dare." Killer said, seething with rage at this man.**

"**Oh, now, you don't really believe that…do you? I do what works for me, and this happens to be it, at this present time." Naraku said, walking from the room to give her time to think.**

**After Endymion had gotten all the help he could-Kagome, Elizabeth, Rynna, Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, Hitomi, Miroku, Shippou, Kaede, her village, Sango, Kirara, and some of Killer and Endymion' customers.**

"**Okay, I don't care how or where you search, I just want results." Endymion said, talking to everyone in the shop.**

"**You know we'll all do our best." Kagome said, making sure that nothing else would be said, then leaving to start searching.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Girl Trouble**

**Chapter 13: **

Killer had been pretending to sleep, just to see if Naraku would come, and she could get herself out somehow. It didn't work.

"Come now my dear. You must be able to think of something better than that." Naraku said from the top of the little stairway.

"Why don't you come down here and we'll see if you approve of this other idea." Killer retorted, blowing her hair back from over her eyes.

"We'll see." Was all he said.

As Kagome ran along, she would keep smelling where Killer had been, and as she went along the scent just got stronger.

She finally got to where she thought the scent was she strongest. She walked forward through the woods to the clearing and saw Naraku's fortress.

'_I'll just go and get help from everyone now that I know where she is.'_ Kagome thought, running back towards where everyone had been last they had been seen.

When she reached the village, near everyone from the search party were there, having found nothing.

"I think I found her." Kagome said, running up to Endymion.

"Where is she? Is Jerica with her?" Endymion asked, immediately leaving what he was doing to listen.

"I think so, but as to where she is, you won't like it." Kagome replied, tilting her head slightly.

"Where? Where has she been taken?" Endymion asked, raising his voice slightly, then adding quietly, "Or was she not taken at all? Did she just leave?"

"No, she is at Naraku's castle." Kagome said, lowering her head.

Behind him, Endymion heard Inuyasha growl, and Sesshoumaru step forward.

"We're leaving, now." Sesshoumaru said, already leaving.

"What would Naraku want with her?" Kikyou asked, getting her bow and arrows.

"I'm not sure, but it can't be good." Kagome replied, getting Kikyou on her back and starting to run. Inuyasha got Endymion, and Sango and Kirara and Shippou and Kaede went to get some things, and would join them there.

It took about twenty minutes for them to get there, traveling as fast as they could, and as they got help along the way. Since she still had such a good influence on him, even with her being married and with kids, Kagome got the help of Koga along with Kagura and Kana.

When they finally stopped at the castle, everyone made sure that they were ready to go in and fight their hardest.

"Come now Killer. You know that if you do not cooperate, I will be forced to make Jerica believe I am her real father, and that she is to kill you, for your treachery." Naraku said, running his fingers along her cheek.

"I still need more time. I do not want my daughter to believe you as her father, but I also don't want to help you. And I don't even have your word that I can trust as to if I cooperate that you will let Jerica go and everything you already said you would." Killer said, starting her argument again.

"Honestly Killer. It hurts me that you can't believe what I say. I told you that if you cooperate that I would release her, after erasing her mind of where she was, and what happened." Naraku said, feigning hurt.

"Well, I'm sorry if I don't get convinced as well as your clones, even though they can't do very much." Killer said, in her best mocking tone. "Of course, they were made from you, so I can see where they get their trouble." She said smiling.

"Now Killer, behave. You know I can't have you poisoning anybodies mind around here." Naraku said, his face going hard.

"And I can't believe you. I believe we are at an _impasse_. I cannot believe you, and you cannot work without me."

"Yes, but everything will soon be taken care of." Naraku said, smiling evilly. "I suppose it is time to go and take care of my daughter. She will be wondering where I am."

At this Killer gasped. She did some quick calculations and made up her mind.

"Naraku!" She said, trying to hide the desperation in her voice. "I'll cooperate. Just let Jerica go."

"That's more like it. Now, let down the barrier in your mind, and I will soon take control. And your daughter will be safe, I guarantee you."

Everyone was arguing about how best to get inside, when the doors opened. Everyone became very quiet and hid, making sure that whoever was there couldn't see them, but they could see the person coming out. When they finally saw, Kagome nearly had to suffocate Endymion so he wouldn't give their position away.

Naraku.

But something was different. Something wasn't right. He was much too confident for someone who was about to loose their prisoners. There was also a guard behind him, carrying…Jerica.

"Release her. I promised she would be safe, but if she cannot take care of herself, then she will never be safe. And what should I care, I got what I wanted." Naraku said, motioning to the forest.

This didn't sound good. If he had gotten what he wanted, that means that Killer had probably given up, just to get her daughter safe. Kagome understood why she did it, she just didn't see how.

Naraku walked back to the door, but stopped right before it.

"You have visitors. Come out and greet them." He said, waving his hands to where we were.

Crap! He knew we were here, but if he was saying for Killer to come out, maybe he changed his mind.

No. That would be impossible. For Naraku especially.

Killer walked out of the main doors, and stopped, looking all around at them, even thought they were still hidden, somewhat.

"I am afraid that you have all come here on a fools errand." Naraku said to us, then looking towards Killer. "She will not go with you. She has seen the light, or darkness, as the case may be."

Kagome told Endymion to stay there, and don't come out till they were supposed to leave. Then she stood up to greet them. Almost everyone else followed suit, though Sesshoumaru nearly went after Naraku himself.

"Now, my father-in-law, how much do you like us as a couple now?" Naraku taunted, smiling evilly.

"Well, as I cannot see any couples there, then I really wouldn't know, but from my imagination, I don't like it, and if you are a couple, it won't last. I guarantee that. Killer would never go with you unless she absolutely had to." Sesshoumaru said, starting to understand his daughter, and why she never would even talk to him without scorn.

"On the contrary. I believe she will find it hard to resist." Naraku said, smiling and pointing towards them. "My dear, I do believe it is time to finish this."

After he said this, Killer, as if she were a zombie, marched forward and prepared to fight them, all at once if needs be.

Everyone prepared for a fight, but none would fight Killer, simply because she was one of their own, and Jerica and Endymion were right there.

"Come play." Killer said, running forwards and attacking Inuyasha.

Inuyasha, forgetting that he was kin to this person, fought back for a moment, then seemed to remember, and Kagome had put someone on in place of the necklace, so when she saw him fighting back, she responded.

"Inuyasha! Beg!" Kagome said, and Inuyasha was forced over to Kagome, and had to take the position of begging, though his face was nearly on the ground.

"Killer, we're not going to fight you." Kagome said, to get her attention away from what she was doing.

Kagome motioned for Endymion to step out, holding Jerica, so Killer could see them. If anything would get her out of this, it would be her family.

Everyone could see that when Killer saw them, something went through her mind, and she was making a earnest try to get out of Naraku's power. As she was struggling with herself and Naraku, Naraku started to release her, but took a hold of Kagome, Sesshoumaru, and Inuyasha. Once Killer was free, she ran for her family, only realizing when she was nearly to them that she would have to fight her way through, or defeat Naraku.

"Naraku! Release them!" Killer yelled at him, realizing now that she had control of her own mind again, he couldn't get in.

"I'm afraid I cannot do that my dear. You see, since I lost you, and you started to resist to much, then I need someone else for my plan, and since they would all just ruin it if they were left to themselves, then I cannot allow them to remain free." Naraku said, getting into his baboon robe.

Killer quickly looked around, and realized that Naraku was starting to get distracted by Miroku, Shippou, Sango and everyone from the village.

'_This is my only chance. I have to at least defeat him for the time being._' Killer thought, deciding to fight him.

Killer being as discreet as possible rushed at him while he was distracted. She barely made it before he turned around, and when he did, he just saw a flash of blue and then red and pain.

As he tried to fight back, he knew that he had lost, and decided that it would be better to run and fight later, than fight now and die.

As he decided the best way to run, he thought he felt his grip loosening on his shells. When he turned to look towards them, he realized that they were now coming to fight him as well.

"I can see that you are all very determined, so I shall see you again soon." Naraku said, and disappeared as he does being the coward he is.

After he left, Killer just stood there, sure that he would come back if she lost her concentration, so she stayed in the same position for several minutes, breathing heavily.

"Mommy." Jerica said, hugging her father. "Mommy, I'm scared."

Killer had a lot of blood on her, from both Naraku and herself, but turned to face her daughter, her face going soft. She slowly walked over to her family and stood there hugging them for several minutes.

"It's all okay now." Killer said, falling on the ground unconscious at the events of the last few days.


	14. Chapter 14

**Girl Trouble**

**Chapter 14: This Again?**

For several days, Killer just laid in bed, except when she had to throw up.

"Well mother, I'm having another child. I can tell." Killer said eating the breakfast Jerica and Endymion had fixed for her.

"Killer." Hitomi started, not sure how to tell her.

"What is it?" Killer asked, worried at her mother's tone.

"I'm going to have another child, I think a son." Hitomi said, smiling weakly, not sure how her daughter would take it. She had been the only child for so long.

"Will Lynn still be a part of the family?" Killer asked, her eyes slightly squinting.

"Of course, I wouldn't dream of her not being part of the family." Hitomi said, amazed that she would think otherwise.

"Okay. Then congratulations. This is great news. Really, you should be sitting." Killer said, the motherly part of her coming out.

Hitomi just smiled at her and sat down on the bed next to her.

"Mom! I can't find my sword!" Elizabeth yelled down the stairs from her room.

"Well, I keep telling you to clean your room, but you keep saying that you can find everything just fine, so find your stuff now." Kagome yelled, frustrated with her children and Inuyasha.

Inuyasha had left again, angry with her for making him beg when he was going to attack Killer.

"He always does this." Kagome mumbled.

"What's wrong mommy?" Elizabeth asked, coming up behind her, doing the last button on her shirt.

"Nothing. I'm just tired and upset. Hurry, so you can get to Aunt Killers house before dark." Kagome said, trying to get back to her baking, trying to lure Inuyasha home with something.

"I know mom." Elizabeth said, hearing the same thing she had been hearing for the last two days.

"It's not like anything will happen to us, we'll be fine." Rynna said, walking up and rolling her eyes at her mother.

"But we don't know if something will happen or not. With what just happened with Killer, I wouldn't be to sure. Just be careful, and be on the lookout. I wish I could come, but I'm hoping that your father will come home, and Kaede asked me to stay here until she got here so she could drop something or other off." Kagome said, walking up to each of them and kissing them on the cheek.

"We'll be fine mom. Don't worry too much. I have my bow and arrows, and Rynna has her sword." Elizabeth said, making sure that her quiver was full.

"I know. But I'm a mother. I'm supposed to worry." Kagome said with a smile, going to the door with them.

The girls walked out the door, and Kagome walked to her room, looking at the pictures that had been painted, and the pictures that they had taken when they were in Tokyo. Almost all of them, now that she actually looked, showed Inuyasha growling.

'_I suppose he couldn't stay here forever. This just isn't his life. Maybe I would do better to take the girls and move to Tokyo and live with my mom.'_ Kagome thought, tears flowing from her eyes. She grabbed the picture where Inuyasha looked the happiest, and went to lay down on her bed, hugging the picture to her chest.

She knew that sometimes things just happened, but she didn't ever think that this would happen, or that Inuyasha would just… stop loving her… or the children.

He had left a week ago, saying that he couldn't take it anymore, that he wasn't meant to be a father, or a husband, and that he didn't ever intend to.

'_It's a little late for that Inuyasha. You already have a wife, for a little while longer, and two daughters, and another child on the way.'_

Kagome had found out a short time ago that she was pregnant, and had meant to tell Inuyasha for their anniversary, which was today.

'_Once I have this baby, I won't have any more, because I'm not going to get married again, and I'm not going to be demon anymore, so I guess I'll have to move to Tokyo. Otherwise we'll all die.'_

She knew that Killer was coming over that night, so she wouldn't be alone, but she hadn't expected her for another hour, and yet, she had just heard a noise outside.

'_Maybe…'_ Kagome thought, her heart racing, but then she squelched the feeling. _'He wouldn't be coming back. Killer probably just decided to come over early.'_

Kagome got up to go and get the door, but quickly checked how she looked. Not bad, considering.

When she actually paid attention to the smells and the noises, she realized that it wasn't Killer, but it also wasn't Inuyasha.

'_What are they doing here?'_ Kagome thought, rushing into her bedroom to try and make herself presentable.

It was Elizabeth and Rynna.

And with them were Inuyasha's parents.

She didn't think that she should answer the door. She didn't have to put up with this.

'_What? Now that he's actually heard of it, he's filing for a lawsuit to get the girls for his parents? Well, he can't have them, and neither can they.'_

When she got to her room, she had just poured water over her face when the girls walked into the house.

"Mom! Someone's here to see you!" Rynna yelled into the back of the house.

Once she had changed her clothes and washed her face, she figured that was about as good as it was going to get. She walked out to meet them, ready for anything.

She thought.

When Izayoi rushed up to her and gave her a hug, she thought she must be hallucinating, but then she realized that she wasn't when, after that, Inutaisho did the same thing.

"What's going on?" Kagome asked, once she was finally released.

"We figured you could use some company, and we know that today must be very hard for you, dear." Izayoi said, putting her hand on Kagome's shoulder.

"I'm fine, and I already have company coming over." Kagome snapped without thinking. But when she saw Izayoi's crestfallen face, she realized she had said the wrong thing.

"I really do appreciate you coming, but I don't want to deal with anything right now, and I do already have my niece coming over. Killer actually. She seems to always say the right thing to me these days." Kagome said, forcing a smile, glad that the girls had left again.

When they had talked for several minutes, they realized that she really did want time alone before Killer got there, so they left with their apologies for their son.

"It's not your fault. It's mine." Kagome said, then without giving them time to react, closed the door.

She went back in her room, and lay back down on her bed, holding the picture again, though this one was from their wedding.

He hadn't looked especially happy about the pictures, or the suit that her mother had pretty much forced him into, but he still looked somewhat happy.

She was still lying there several hours later when she finally heard Killer. This time she knew it was actually her because she heard her talking to Avi.

"I told you that we need to hurry. If I wanted to take this long, I could have had Endymion carry me." Killer complained to Avi, and though he couldn't talk, she heard him nicker.

Kagome got up, and walking into the living room, she was nearly knocked over. She didn't know why, but it seemed so fresh.

'_How can this be?'_ She thought. She smelled Inuyasha everywhere it seemed. It was so fresh, like while she had been lying in her room he had come back for a little while, and then left again.

When Killer finally got to the front door, she found Kagome standing in the doorway crying, waiting for her.

"What happened?" Killer asked, slightly alarmed.

"He… I can smell him. I don't know where he is, but I miss him. I never should have asked him to stay home so often." Kagome said, being led to the couch by Killer.

"Kagome, this isn't your fault!" Killer said, shaking her.

"But it is! He never did this before, unless it was because I nearly killed myself. He never did it because I didn't try to tell him how to live this much. I know I still slightly controlled his life, but I didn't mean to drive him away like this." Kagome wailed, leaning on Killer's shoulder and letting go of everything she had been holding in around the kids.

"You didn't. This is something that he has to deal with by himself. You didn't do anything wrong." Killer said, just holding her now, given up on shaking. It hadn't had any effect so far.

"It is. And now the girls don't have a father, and this baby won't have one either." Kagome said, rubbing her stomach.

Killer felt like she was being watched, but figured it was just her imagination.

They talked for several hours, though it was mostly Kagome crying, and Killer trying to comfort her. Killer had been there. She had been sure for a long time that Endymion was going to leave, but that had come to an end.

If she ever saw Inuyasha, she would kill him. He had no right to do this to Kagome.

Kagome had calmed down quite a bit, so Killer went home, and Kagome went to bed. She was really tired.

She had just fallen asleep when she heard something. At first she thought it was just her imagination, or maybe part of an early dream, but when she looked, she knew she must be dreaming.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome said, sitting up quickly and starting to cry again. "Perfect. Now I'm dreaming about you." She said, looking at her hands, which she realized were twisting.

"I'm not a dream Kagome." Inuyasha said, coming over to her. "I'm sorry for all of this. I meant to make it here earlier, but then when the girls left, I saw you come in here and I knew how much pain I had caused you. Then my parents came, and I asked them to try to gauge how you felt. That didn't turn out to well. Then I came in here after they left, and I was going to let you know I was here, but I heard you crying again, and hugging the stupid picture, and I couldn't take it.

"I left for several hours. When I came back, Killer was just getting here. I made sure to stay downwind, and to stay very quiet. I wanted to see what happened. When you walked in the room and smelled me, and then went to the door crying, it was almost more than I could take. When I heard you blaming yourself, I knew that no matter what, I had to come back. So I waited for Killer to leave, and I came in here."

"Why are you back now? When you leave, it will just make it all the more difficult for everyone." Kagome said, crying harder.

"How could you think I didn't love you anymore? Or that it was your fault?" Inuyasha said, angry now.

"Because that's what you told me. And even if you hadn't, I would have thought that because of your not telling me much anything." Kagome said, nearly yelled.

"I just needed to think." Inuyasha said softly, realizing how much he had really hurt his family. "Then for me to find out that you're pregnant with another child," He said, shaking his head. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was about to. That's why I came out that day, crying and yet smiling, and you told me everything and left." Kagome said, hugging her knees to her chest.

"I'm sorry Kagome." Inuyasha said, hugging her. "I'm not going to leave you again."


End file.
